Total Drama Naruto
by Bomertank
Summary: This story is the first 3 series of the TD series (Island, Action and World Tour). Naruto/Gwen/Lindsay/Courtney/Bridgette/Izzy and Heather. Also smart Lindsay.
1. Meet the Campers

I don't own Naruto or TDS

I'm trying to make this as real as possible on the TV series.

''Yo, were coming at you live from camp Wawanaka somewhere in Matoska Ontario. I'm your host, Chris Mcclain. Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television at this very moment. Here's the deal: 23 campers signed up to spend 8 weeks here at the old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other and then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame to the loser boat and leave Total Drama Island for good.''

Chris walks over to campfire pit as he continued his speech. ''Their faith will be decided at a dramatic campfire ceremony's. Each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow''. ''In the end only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame,'' ''...And a small fortune.'' Holds up a treasure chest of the $100,000 dollars . ''Let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive they'll have to battle flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, at this moment on...**TOTAL**...**DRAMA**...**ISLAND!**''

* * *

**Theme Song**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island! All right, it's time to meet our first 12 campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this five-star resort, so, if they seem a little pissed off that's probably why."

The sound of a motor boat was soon heard. The first of the contestants to arrive was Beth. She was slightly on the pudgy side with chestnut-brown hair done in a high ponytail. She wore a green and gold shirt festooned with a variety of pin-on buttons, and pale pink slacks. Beth wore Coke-bottle glasses and braces.

''Beth, what's up?'' Chris greeted the perky girl.

''It's so encourage-less to meet you!, Wow! You look shorter in actual life!'' Beth's manner was as awkward as her body. Which pissed Chris a little. He really hated it when people pointed out his height.

''Uh, thanks!'' Chris dryly remarked.

The next person to arrive was DJ. A bit on the tall side wearing a white cap, brown shirt, and black shorts showed up. Without a doubt his stature made him look very athletic. '

'DJ!'' Chris greeted the second of the contestants.

''Yo! Chris McClain, how's it goin'? Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?'' he asked as he looked around. He read somewhere in that contract something about a hot tub.

''Yo, dog! This is it! Camp Wawanakwa!'' Chris redirected the topic and pointed out to the direction of where the camp site was.

''Hmph! Looked a lot different on the application form.''

The next camper was a Gwen. Her short hair was dyed pitch-black and highlighted in teal. Her dark, cool-colors outfit consisted of a sleeved corset top that arranged her modest chest to its best advantage; a short skirt with a patchwork look; forest-green hose; and black, knee-high platform boots. Her pasty complexion was not the artificial, chalky white of a hardcore Goth.

''Hey, Gwen!''

''You mean we're staying here?'' she asked, wondering if the trailer would be big enough to fit a hand full of people let alone all the contestants.

''No, you're staying here,'' he gestured to the old log cabins. ''My crib is in air stream with A-C, that way!'' he said pointing out said trailer.

''I did not sign up for this!'' the girl responded with a scowl.

''Actually, you did!''

Gwen goes to the application forms and rips them up. ''The good thing about lawyers is...They make lots of copies!''

''I am not staying here!'' she said stubbornly. Contract or no contract she was not going to be stuck on an Island for who knows how long.

''Cool! I hope you can swim though, because your ride just left!''

The boat horn honks as the captain signals that he was heading his way back to the main land.

''Jerk'' She muttered darkly under her breath.

The fourth contestant to arrive was Geoff. A cowboy type who wore sandals, jeans, a pink silk button-down shirt, and a ten-gallon hat.

''Chris McClain! What's up man It's an honor to meet you man.'' the pretty boy greeted the host.

''The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island, man.''

''Hey Thanks, man.'' Gwen sarcastically remarked at the display. ''If they say man one more time, I'm gonna puke!''

The next boat drove up.

''Everybody, this is Lindsay!'' the host introduced as a blonde stepped off the boat. She sported a warm-colors ensemble consisting of stylized cowboy boots, a short skirt, and a halter top. Containing her hair was a baby blue bandana while the rest of her hair was straighten out. Her skin was fair and flawless, and her face was made up subtly and skillfully.

''Not to shabby!''

''Hi, ok you look so familiar?'' the attractive girl asked.

''I'm Chris McClain...the host...of the show." he emphasized.

''oh that's where I know you from.'' She replied sheepishly.

"uh..ya"

The next contestant arrived was Heather. A tall, model-thin, drop-dead gorgeous girl stepped ashore with regal bearing. Her straight, waist-length hair was unbound, and as black and glossy as jet. She wore a stylish maroon top that was little more than a sports bra, barely legal shorts, and open-toed, spike heel shoes.

Removing her sunglasses with a glare that could scare almost anyone as she took in her surroundings. She had an aura of snootiness around her. So self-absorbed she forgoes introductions altogether.

''Heather?''

''Hi, looks like we're your new friends...'' Beth unintentionally says while spitting. "...for the next eight weeks!''

The boat next deposited a punk type with a wiry build. He wore a black T-shirt, emblazoned with a large skull design, over a long-sleeved yellow undershirt. His dark hair was styled in a green mohawk, and his face was slightly heavily pierced. This detail revealed him as a punk, as opposed to another Goth.

''Duncan, dude!''

''I don't like...surprises!" he told Chris, ominously pounding his fist into his open palm.

''Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that man, he also told me to give him a holler any time and have you return back to juvie!''

Duncan sniffs. ''OK, then.'' As he sauntered down the dock to where the other contestants stood, walking past Heather. "Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous?" he suggested with a leer.

''Drop dead, you skeez.'' Heather scoffed in disgust and then turned to Chris. ''I'm calling my parents, you cannot make me stay here.''

''Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!''

Another boat drove up, motor sounds blaring and boat horn was in an all red jogging suit and short brown hair steps down from the both. His luggage comes tumbling out. Unlike the other contestant this one skied in, but tripped and skimmed through the water and hit the dock launching him into the luggage.

"Oooo, ouch" everyone said except Chris

Ahhh, my shoes" Heather said

"Wicked wipe out man" Chris said

Another contestant arrived, wearing eyeglasses with thick lenses. Below his lip were a few wisps of hair that were presumably meant to be a soul patch; and upon his head,a crop of brick-red hair.

Chris Laughs and the Kid sighs. ''Welcome to camp, Harold!''

Followed shortly after was a glasses wearing guy on the scrawny side. With Auburn hair, a blue shirt and green pants it was the contestant Harold.

''What's he looking at?'' Beth questioned.

''So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?''

''You got it!''

''Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills!'' He skips like a fairy as Chris makes a wierd face.

''Contestant number ten...is Trent!'' He was dressed casually, a semi-camo shirt featuring short, camo-pattern sleeves, light olive-green torso. Emblazoned on his chest was a black hand print, the significance of which he never bothered to explain. He wore a large backpack in lieu of luggage, and carried what could only be the case for an acoustic guitar.

''Hey, good to meet you man! I saw you on that figure skating show, nice work!''

''Hey, thanks man! I knew I'd rock that show!''

''I saw that! One of the guys dropped his partner on her head. So, they got immunity that week!' Beth brought up.

''Lucky, I hope I get dropped on my head!'' Harold said as Lindsay murmured a similar reply.

''Me too!''

''So, this is it?''

Harold picks his nose much to the nauseating of the others. ''...Alright then!''

Another boat and another arrival. Tall and willowy, she was pretty in a "girl next door" sort of way. She wore her long, naturally blonde hair in a low ponytail that was more functional than fashionable; and she wore no makeup. She was dressed simply, with a sky-blue hoodie, shorts and sandals, and she carried a red and gold surfboard.

''Hey, what's up!'' the girl said

''All right! Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!'

''Nice board, this ain't Malibu honey.'' one of the other campers called out.

''I thought we were going to be on a beach?'' she asked upon taking a good look of the area only for her face to drop a bit in disappointment.

''We are!''

sighs "I suppose I can settle for swimming." Bridgette sighing at this disappointment.

"Alright that makes 11 contestants" Chris replied, "ow darn it because he got hit by Bridgette's board.

"Hey guys" Bridgette said

"Hey, I'm Geoff"

"Whats up"

"Dang watch the board, man!"

"Hi, I'm Beth"

"Hey"

''OK, we've all met surfer girl, can we get on with the show please?'' Heather asked, growing irritated at how long things were taken.

''Someone missed their double cappuccino machiato this morning!'' Duncan said making a jab at Heather's back ground.

''Get bent.'' she acidly responded.

The next of boats show up.''Our...'' he sighs, "... next camper, is Noah!'' He had longish, dark brown hair in no identifiable style and a generically brown skin tone suggesting native or Hispanic extraction. He wore high-top sneakers that didn't quite reach his high-water cargo pants. His layered top ) consisted of a white, long-sleeved undershirt; a short-sleeved, misbuttoned blue button-down shirt, and a red, lightweight sweater vest.

''Have you got my memo about my life threatening allergies?'' he asked, adjusting his glasses.

''I'm sure someone did!'' Chris said in response to the kid's questions. To be honest he didn't really care.

''Good, is this where we're staying?'' the question along with the look of doubt and uneasiness said it all.

''No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party!'' Duncan snidely answered for the host.

''Cute! Nice piercings original, did you do them yourself?''

''Yeah,'' Duncan says as he grabs Noah's lip,''...do you want one?''

He sighs, '' Uh, no thanks, can I have my lip back please?'' he managed to mumble out coherently.

Duncan Lets go of Noah's lip. ''Thanks!''

In a light brown shirt with Jeans hugging them plentiful hips a dark skin with hoop earrings and black hair done in a pony-tail arrives. ''What's up y'all, Leshawna's in the house!''

''Yo baby! Hey, how are you doin', how's it goin'?, feel free to quit now and save yourselves from trouble, 'cause, I came to win!'' She turns to DJ. ''Oh, what's up my brother gimme some sugar baby!''

"I've never seen a girl like you in real life before.'' Harold finally spoke after finishing gasping at Leshawana.

"Excuse me?''

"You're real big...and loud!'' he foolishly remarked in his fascination, clearly not aware that was not the sort of thing you say to a woman.

"What did you say to me? Oh, no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet, I'll show you big baby!''

DJ & Bridgette and grab Leshawna.

''Oh, yeah, you want some of this, well come on at it!''

''All right campers, settle down. Ladies, Sadie & Katie, welcome to your new home for eight week.''

The boat docked again and decanted, not the expected contestant, but two contestants. One was as skinny as a rail, with black hair and bronze skin, although whether her skin tone came from ancestry or lifestyle was not immediately clear. The other new arrival was shorter, very fat and very fair. Her hair was dyed black and styled in the same high pigtails as her companion, for companions they clearly were.

These Twins wore matching outfits, with pink shorts almost as skimpy as Heather's and black and white "prison striped" shirts. Even their luggage matched. ''Oh my gosh, Sadie look, it's a summer camp!''

''OK, I've always wanted to go to summer camp! Yayeee!''

''Ezekiel! What's up man!''

''I think I see a bird!'' The next boy to arrive had a rustic, unsophisticated air about him. His unstylish but practical outfit consisted of work boots, jeans, a heavy greenish hoodie variant, and a toque. He wore his hair in a mullet, and had a downy proto-beard on his chin.

Trent laughed in response to the kid's enthusiasm. '' OK, look dude, I know you don't get out much, you've been home schooled your whole life, you've been raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off to early, OK?''

''Yes sir.''

Gwen sighed, trying to take in everything she had just saw. ''That's just...wow.''

On the boat's next stop, a short, somewhat skinny boy strutted off the gangplank like he owned the world. He had short brown hair with long bangs nearly obscuring his green eyes. His most notable physical feature, though, was spitting gap in his teeth.

This was Cody, the troupe's science geek. He projected an aura of coolness, or at least of what he perceived coolness to be, but it didn't quite go with his outfit: a short-sleeved sweater, with a couple of stripes across the chest, over an off-white button-down shirt, the tails of which hung out over his cargo pants.

''Cody, the Code-ster, the Code-My-ster!''

''Dude, I'm excited to be here man! I see the women have already arrived! All right!'' he added with a cheer.

''Save it, short stuff!'' Leshawana said quieting him down.

''Eva, nice! Glad you could make it'' Said to the next contestant as a case of dumb bells fall on Cody's foot.

She looked like an athlete. A bit well-built to the point her bulging biceps were a bit of a put off. She had a classic hourglass figure, with legs that were reasonably shapely despite being as hard as iron, and she even had a beauty mark on her lip, but she didn't seem especially interested in her appearance. Content with the unibrow she was born with apparently along with a perpetual scowl. The severe ponytail she wore probably wasn't the most flattering look for her, and she wore no makeup beyond lipstick that matched her hazel eyes.

''Ow! What's in there, dumb bells?''

''Yes.''

''She's all yours, man!'' Duncan replied.

The next arrival was the largest one by far. He was grossly fat, dressed simply, in shorts, sneakers, and what looked like a faux team shirt of some kind. He had a scraggly little mop of unkempt blond hair.

''Wahoo! Chris! What's happenin'?'' the fat kid said bursting into laughter. ''This is awesome! Wahoo! '' As he barreled down the dock he tripped and hits his head against the dock.

_''_Owen! Welcome!''

''Awesome to be here man! Yeah! Man, this is just so...'' he rambled on before Gwen took a stab at what the fat kid was going to say next.

''Awesome?''

''Yes, awesome! Wooooo! Are you gonna be on my team?''

''Oh, I sure hope so...'' Gwen replied sarcastically in response to the question. So far she was not impressed by what she was seeing.

''Wooooo!''

''You're about finished!''

''Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched!''

''Cool, and here comes Courtney.'' A tan skinned girl with short brown-haired stepped off the boat. She wore a short, lightweight grey sweater over a more expansive off-white blouse, the combination bearing an unfortunate resemblance to a chambermaid's uniform. At least her calf-length, olive-green pants didn't reinforce that image.

Courtney also wore high-heeled sandals, but even with this enhancement was one of the shortest contestants in the troupe.

''Thank you.'' Courtney joined the other contestants and engaged in polite introductions with a number of them. '' Hi, you must be the other contestants! It's really nice to meet you all!''

''How's it goin, I'm Owen!'' He greeted as he shook her hand.

''Nice to meet you...Oh, wow.''

"And now the eye candy for our female viewership. Justin." For a lack of better description Justin was a god among men. He had a ripped physique that was not within the realm of body builder's exaggeration, though it did ripple under his tight T-shirt. He also wore old, nondescript blue jeans and sneakers, but none of the girls noticed those until later. His shortish hair was straight, glossy and raven-black. His skin was a flawless bronze, his teeth a flawless white, and his eyes—oh, those eyes—beckoning sapphire wells that a girl could drown in if she wasn't careful, and maybe even if she was.

In short, every girl present desired him on sight. The boys' reactions to the new arrival were mixed. Some were disdainful of the "pretty boy"; some admired his ripped physique, knowing that a guy didn't get that way without a lot of work, whatever his natural gifts; and some saw a dangerous rival who might damage their own chances of hooking up with someone.

''Welcome to Total Drama Island''

''Thanks, Chris, this is great!'' the teen replied enthusiastically. He was already making it up in his mind how he was going to win.

''Just, so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks.''

''I can deal with that!'' he responded with a grin.

''I like your pants!''

''Thanks man!''

''Cause they look like they're all worn out,'' he laughs, ''...did you buy them like that?''

''Uh, no just had them for a while!''

''Oh, cool!...stupid,'' the host whispered the last part as the teen walked down the dock.

The last boat arrived and out stepped a slim girl standing at the prow and waving excitedly. Her long, somewhat curly hair was a fiery Scotch orange-red, and her eyes were green.

She wore a green halter top with a collar and a cleavage window. She was the only girl with a long skirt, reaching almost to her knees, but the skirt was of a curious design—covering most of her thighs on the outside but barely on the inside, it was knotted on one side and hung low on her hips, only partially covering her green, bikini-like panties. All in all, it looked like Izzy, as the new arrival was called, had simply wrapped a yellow-green towel around her hips. ''Hey everyone! Izzy!''

When the boat came to a stop, Izzy rushed to the gangplank, but stubbed her toe and took a header off the boat. Recovering quickly, she executed a flip and landed catlike on her feet, just about as close to the end of the dock as she could have done without falling into the water.

''This is summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?''

''That is a good call!'' The fat kid replied.

"And Finally our final contestant"

As the boat arrives and slows down from it stepped a spiky blond hair teen dressed for survival hunting. His outfit was all black except for stripes of camouflage green on the side.

''Aah yes Naruto the ''Shinobi!'' Glad you could make it.''

''I had nothing better to do and seriously Chris quit with the 'Shinobi' thing will you?'' he hated it when people took digs at his profession.

"Ah whats a Shinobi" Almost every competitor asked

"A shinobi is an old-fashioned term used for the meaning ninja" Harold replied

"Wow, I'm impressed someone knows that" Naruto said

"Ehh I study a lot" Harold said

"Aren't Ninjas suppose to wear all black or something" Beth asked

"I'm a different type lets leave it at that okay"

"oh ya before I forget do not and I repeat **TRY TO PRANK ME UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES BECAUSE I'LL PRANK YOU WORSE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE**" As Naruto said thy last part very demonically people shivers down their spines.

"okay moving on" Chris said trying to lighten the mood

''First things first, we need a group photo for the promos, everyone on the end of the dock!''

The rest of the campers walk down to the end of the Dock of Shame. The cameraman took his sweet time preparing. When he was finally ready, he called to everyone to smile. Most of the teens managed smiles, despite their misgivings.

''OK! One...Two...Three...oops, OK, forgot the lens cap...OK, hold that pose, One...Two...oh! No wait, card's full, hang on!''

''Come on, man, my face is starting to freeze!'' Leshawana complained.

''Got it, everyone say, Wawanakwa!''

The campers replied. ''Wawanakwa! Whoa!'' everyone said as they fell in the water

"OK, guys, dry off, and meet at the campfire pit in 10!''

Review and give suggestions as well.


	2. Getting Settled

I had one review that I like where I make Lindsay play as an idiot but Naruto finds out.

Also thoughts and brake segments will _Italic_

Start story

"Welcome back to **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND**. Last time we where here we met our 23 contestants. Some where cool, some where plain and some where just plain weird. It also start on a rough start with them falling in the water and all. Now lets see how they are faring so far."

"Asshole, I bet he knew it would break on us". Naruto said

"True but we better hurry if we don't want him to do anything" Courtney

"Ehh whats he going to do." Duncan Said

"Who cares lets not wait to find out." Heather said with a little

* * *

_ Theme song_

* * *

"Welcome back, This is Camp Wawanakwa. Now for the next eight weeks the campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition and maybe your friends ya dig. The camper who lasts the longest without getting voted off will win $100,000"

"Excuse me what will the sleeping arrangements be. Because I would like to request a bunk under her" Duncan said while pointing to Heather

"There not coed are they." Heather asked with a little distress and pleading look

"Nooo, girls will get one cabin, while they dudes get the other."

"Excuse me Kyle can I get the cabin with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?" Lindsay said while thinking _'idiots they wont suspect a thing with me playing dumb'_

"Even though you are that's not how it works here and it's Chris" while a little annoyance

"I have to be with Sadie other wise I'll die" Katie said

"And I can't other wise I'll break out in hives"

"Your not serious are you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh its true" Katie said

"This cannot be happening" Gwen said

"Aww come on guys it'll be fun. It's like a big sleep over." Owen said while choking Tyler and Gwen

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him" Tyler said

"Here's the deal I'm going to split you into two teams when I can your name call your name you'll stand over there"

"But there is an odd number of players" Courtney said

"Yes, yes there is in this case there will be one added player and two will be eliminated in the first challenge."

"Now with out any more interruptions. Gwen,Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah. From this moment on you will be known as The Screaming Gophers"

"Ya, I'm a gopher woohoo" Owen says while laughing

'You sure are' Naruto and Lindsay thought while snickering

"Wait..." Katie started to say

Oh here we go' Chris though

"What about Sadie" Katie said

"The rest of you over here, Jeff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, Harold and Naruto move, move, move"

"But Katie's a Gopher I have to be a gopher" Sadie said

"Sadie is it, come on it'll be okay" Courtney said

"This is so unfair. I'll miss you Katie" Sadie said

"I'll miss you too." Katie said

"OKAY ENOUGH WITH THE CONVERSATION EVERYONE FOCUS ON ME" A very irritated Chris said

Any who you will be known as The Killer Bass"

"That's awesome. It's like amazing." Harold said

"Alright campers you and your team will be on cameras in all public areas in the competition"

* * *

Camera break Chris in bathhouse "Here you'll share your most inner thoughts on TV with video diaries any time you want. Let the audience at home know what you are really thinking or just get something off your chest" (there will be some more camera brakes. sorry).

* * *

Camera break "Um ok so far this sucks" Gwen said

* * *

Camera brake Lindsay "Um I don't get it where the camera"

* * *

Awkward Bird camera break (duck putting on lipstick)

* * *

Owens camera brake "Hey everyone check this out I have something very important to say." farts and laugh

* * *

"Okay so any questions?" complete silence "cool let's go find your cabins"

"Gophers you in the East cabin and Killer Bass you in the West cabin"

"Bunk-beds? Isn't this a little summer camp?" Heather said

"That's the Idea generous" Gwen said

"Uhh shut-up weird goth girl" Heather retorted

"Your so smart I feel that" Cody said to Gwen

"Shouldn't you be on the boy's side?" Gwen

Cody gets butt kick by Gwen and lands in dirt

"where are the outlets at I need to plug-in my straightening iron?" Lindsay said quizzically

"There are some in the communal bathrooms just across the way"

"Communion bathrooms but I'm not catholic" Lindsay said

"Not communion, communal"

"It means we'll be showering together..Idiot" Gwen said

"Awww but I do not come on" Lindsay said while thinking_ 'That's right suckers keep buying my act'_

"I'm glad were in our own cabin with just guys you know what I mean" Owen said

Silence and crickets noises

"I mean no I didn't mean it like that I love chicks I just don't want to sleep near them." Owen said and runs in after Trent and Noah. "Ah I mean "

"Just give it a rest Owen" Naruto said

"Ah excuse me Chris? Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?" Geoff asked

"Your all 16 years old as old as a counselor in training at a summer camp so other than my self your on your own" Chris said

"You all have 30 minutes to unpack and meet up at the main lodge. Starting...Now"

"Nice" Geoff replied with a terrifying scream in the background

"Oooo man that white girl can scream" Leshawna said

"What is it kill it" Lindsay said while on a stool

DJ jump/screamed and accidentally braking Gwen's bed

"And that was my bed" Gwen said in a depressed tone

"Calm down it's just a cockroach. And I can fix it for you if you'll like Gwen the bed I mean" Naruto said

"You'll do that for me? Gwen said

"Yah I mean I mean I might be weird sometimes but when ever someone need help I'm there." Naruto said with a thumbs up and a smile on his

"Thanks" Gwen said with a smile on her face

"If you ever see one again just let me know cause I can do that too." Tyler said while looking at Lindsay

* * *

_Lodge brake_

* * *

"Listen up I serve meals 3 times a day and you'll eat it 3 times a day grab a tray get your food and sit your butts down now!" The cook said

"Excuse me but will we be getting all the major food groups?" Beth asked

"Ya because I get hypoglycemic if I don't get enough sugar" Harold said

"Who cares its food. You should be grateful for getting anything. Where I come from you got lucky to find something like this." Naruto responded a little harshly while walking away.

_'Great tubby here had to ruin a safe way not to get on the chiefs bad side'_ Naruto thought

"Come here tubby I didn't quite here you" The chief said

"Ahh I didn't say anything important" Owen said

"I bet you didn't" The chief replied

"Um my nutritionist said I can't eat anything with white sugar, white flour or like dairy" Lindsay said

"I don't thing that's going to be a problem" Gwen replied

"Okay cool" _'suckers I don't have a nutritionist but you won't need to know that'_ Lindsay said and thought

"Okay I don't want to sound stingy but i think mine just moved." Gwen says

The chief hammers the mystery meat

"Right okay then" Gwen says a little freaked by the chief

"Welcome to the main loge"

"Yo my man can we order a pizza" Geoff said with a little hint of pleading in his voice

Chief throws his butcher knife

"Whoa it's cool G lunch slop is cool." Geoff laughs

"Right guys" everyone laughs except Naruto

"I had worse" Naruto replied

"Your first challenge which begins in an hour"

"What do you think they will make use do" Katie ask

"Its our first challenge how Hard can it be? DJ said

"It's going to be all of us jumping off a 1000 foot high cliff while trying to land in a ring with sharks swimming around us" Naruto replied

"And how would _you_ know?" Heather said with a hint of arrogance

Because I snuck in and read the script" Naruto replied

* * *

_Skip to the cliff_

* * *

"Oh shit" DJ said while screaming

"Next time on Total Drama Island your first task is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff and into that ring at the bottom of the cliff. Who will be the first two to leave on the dock of shame stay tuned and find out on another episode of **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND**"

Please review and don't forget to vote. I'll put up a pole of who will be the first two to leave.


	3. First challenge and love?

"Last on Total Drama Island 23 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks right here at this at this crummy old camp. Then have to face the judgment of their fellow Campers."

"It's our first challenge how hard can it be" DJ said

"I did not sign up for this" Heather said

* * *

**_Theme Song_**

* * *

"Actually Heather you did" said Naruto who was wearing orange swim trunks with black flames

"Who ask you" Heather said obnoxiously

"Come on Heather there's no need to be mean" Gwen said a little worried

"ENOUGH ALREADY, LETS GET STARTED" Chris said annoyed

"Today's first task is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff and into the lake"

"That's easy" Bridgette said while sporting a surfing suit with a wave emblem

If you look down you'll see two designated areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we stocked with psychotic man-eating sharks"

Everyone except Chris looks at Naruto who was giving an _'I told you so look'_

"The smaller area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which we pretty sure its shark free."

"Excuse me" Leshawna said in a grey one piece

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives there will be a crate waiting for you below. Inside each crate are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge. Building a hot tub, the one who makes the best gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. And the losers will be sending someone home."

"Oh wow so who wants to go first" said Bridgette a little scared

"Oh and before I forget it's a double elimination so both teams will have someone on the chopping block."

"Wait what? You can do that you just said the losers." Said a Confused Courtney

"Really? Cause I thought I mentioned it."

"No you didn't" an aggravated Gwen said

"Well I lied"

"Okay so who's going first" Chris said trying to move things along a little quicker

"Hey don't sweat it you guys. I always here they make the inters do the stunts first to make sure it's survivable." A skittish Own said

* * *

_**Flash back**_

"We need to test it out first. You now that" Chris said

"Do I look like an inter to you" Chief said

"No but the ones we had are all in the hospital. Come on just jump it you chicken" Chris said while making chicken sounds

"I don't get paid enough for this man" Chief said and jumps screaming

"Hey I made it. I made it man ah." Chief said with a sigh of relief

"**SOMETHING JUST BRUSHED ME ON MY FOOT. HEY CHRIS MAN SOMETHING AINT RIGHT DOWN HERE!"** He said screaming before being pulled under

"AH GET OUT OF THE WATER" He said reappearing and quickly ran on the water magically

"That seems safe enough" Chris said not to caring

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

"So who's first" Eva said

"Ladies first" Duncan said flirting with Courtney

"Come on you dumb apes you want to live forever" (1) Naruto said running and jumping off landing in the center safely." Everyone on the Killer Bass cheers while he get moved out of the water via boat

"Come on guys it's totally safe, as long as you land in the center." Naruto said trying to reassure his team

"I guess I'll go next. No big deal just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks." Bridgette said before jumping off and diving safely into the safe zone.

"She did it yah, yah, yah. I'm next" a overly excite Tyler said

"Cowabunga" Tyler said as he jumped off and hitting a the buoy in the water

"Woohohohohohoh" Geoff shouted

"Look out below" Eve shouted right behind him

Duncan just falling with arms cross not really caring

"Way to go Bridge, I liked your form when you jumped." A smiling Naruto said

"Ahh, thanks. It was just a normal jump." Bridgette said looking away with a small blush

"True but it was still beautiful" Naruto said to Bridgette making her blush even redder

Geoff was glaring at Naruto while thinking of something better to say to Bridgette

"Nah uh no way man I'm not jumpin" A scared DJ said

"Scared of heights?" a _'caring'_ Chris asked

"Yah ever since I was a kid" a still scared DJ said

"That's ok big guy" A still _'caring'_ Chris said which quickly left

"Unfortunately that also makes you a chicken. So you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day" Chris said as he placed a chicken on his Head

"Ah man for real" A depressed DJ said

"bak bak bak" Chris said mockingly while doing the movements

"That means the chicken path is that-away" Pointing to an escalator with a depressed DJ trudging to it

"It's ok DJ we can still win this" Naruto said with a smile and a thumbs up

"Thanks" man" A reassured DJ said

"Next"

"Yeehaa" An excited Ezekiel screamed but then hit the edge of the cliff that has hanging off the side, and cart wheeled into the safe zone.

He gave thumbs up and everyone cheered

"Yes" Harold said before jumping

"Waaa" Harold said as he was falling with a split before landing in the safe zone hard on the water and screamed that could be heard for miles

"Ooo Hate to see that happen" and excited Chris said

"Excuse me Chris. I'm have a medical condition" A nervous Courtney said

"What condition" an annoyed Chris said

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs" Courtney replied with hoping Chris would buy it

"You can chicken out if you want but it might end up costing your team the win and then they will hate you."

"It's a calculated risk I've seen the other team and I think none of them will jump"

"Alright here is your chicken hat."

"So let's tally up the resul…"

* * *

_**Scene switch**_

* * *

'_Risk my ass'_ An annoyed Naruto though and said aloud

"How can you hear that man" Geoff asked with most wondering the same thing

"I was born with very good hearing" Naruto said half lying

"Ok" said Geoff while most of them believed him except for Bridgette who had a calculated look on her face

* * *

_**Back to Chris and the gang**_

* * *

"Were missing one"

"I'm not Jumping without Katie" Sadie

"We have to be on the same team Chris." Katie said

"Please, Can we , can we, can we" they said in unison

"I'll switch places with her" Izzy said

"Alright then. Izzy you're on the Screaming Gophers" said an annoyed Chris

"Yes" Katie and Sadie said in unison

"That means you're up girls" Chris chimed

"Yay were coming Killer Bass" They said in unison as they jumped off

"Ok that makes 10 jumpers and 2 chickens"

"Screaming Gophers if you can beat that you get a pull cart to put your carts on"

"Nice, ok guy who's up first" Trent said

"I'm sorry there's no way I'm doing this" Heather said

"Why not?" Beth ask

"Hello national TV I'll get my hair wet" Heather replied

"You're kidding right?" Gwen asked questionably

"If she's not doing it I'm not going it" Lindsay said

'But I'm really going to do it who cares it's just water' Lindsay though

"Oh you're doing it" An angry Leshawna said

"Who says?" Heather bit back

_**Heather and Leshawna argument scene**_

"Says me I'm not loosing this challenge cause you got your hair dead. You spoiled daddy's girl" Leshawna replied

"Back off you ghetto glamour too tight pants rapper star wanabee"

"Mall shoppin' Pony tail wearing teen girl readin' peekin' at high school prom queen"

"Well at least I'm popular"

* * *

_**End argument scene**_

* * *

Everyone that didn't jump where in complete and utter shock

"Your jumpin" an angry Leshawana said

"Make me" Heather said before Leshawna picked her up and threw he over the edge and lands in the safe zone

"Leshawna you're so dead." A pissed Heather said

"Hey I threw you in the safe zone didn't I?" a joyous Leshawna said

"Now I just how I can hit it too" Leshawna said before jumping off and landing in the safe zone

"I thought this was going to be a talent contest" Lindsay said playing her role

"Hahaha, yah hahaha, no" Chris said sarcastically while Lindsay was jumping and hit the safe zone. Also Chris was none the wiser of Lindsay actually being smart

Gwen was hot on her tail followed by Cody, Izzy, Justin who was almost eaten except the sharks fell in love and brought him to the shore

"I, I can't do it. I'm to scared. I'm sorry." A scared Beth said while getting chicken calls from Leshawna and Cody

"That is like so lame right" Lindsay ask

"Fully lame" Heather Replied

"Let's do this" Trent said before running and jumping off the cliff and landing in the safe zone

"Ok campers there's, only one person left. Good luck dude no pressure, ok there's pressure" said Chris to Owen making him freak out a little

Everyone what cheering for Owen to jump

* * *

_**Camera in confessional**_

* * *

"I was pretty darn nervous. You see the thing is I'm not that strong a swimmer" Owen said

* * *

"I'm looking at this guy and thinkin' there's no way he's going to make it" Geoff said

* * *

"I actually thought if he jumps this he's gonna die" Gwen said

* * *

_**Back to Owen on cliff**_

* * *

"Take a good run at it buddy, you can do this"

"I'm going to die now, I'm totally going to die now" Owen said while putting on his floaties and getting a heads start before jumping off and tossing stuff onto the shore and in trees everything in sight

"Well looks like we are tied" Trent said

"Not quite, since The Killer Bass has 13 teammates and two of them are chickens that means The Screaming Gophers win" Chris said as the Gophers cheered

"That was awesome dude" Trent said "what's wrong?" Trent asked Owen

"I ah I think I lost my bathing suit" Owen said

While everyone was giving their gross out comments

* * *

**The Screaming Gophers**

* * *

"49 bottles of pop on the wall 49 bottles pop take one down pass it around 48 bottle of pop on the wall." sang every Screaming Gopher. As most of the Killer Bass was having trouble with theirs except Eva, Tyler and Naruto.

"I need to take a wiz" Tyler said

"Hurry up we're already behind" Eva said annoyed

"Let him I got his box and mine is already up there and opened" Naruto said while picking up the box

"Thanks man" Tyler said while running off

"No problem just hurry back" Naruto replied

"I have to go to" Katie said

"Oh my gosh you do. I have to go too." Sadie said while they followed Tyler then turned left

"Hey look there's the camp grounds" Beth said excitedly

"That was pretty easy" Owen said

"I'm pleasantly surprised" Cody said

* * *

_**Back to Killer Bass**_

* * *

"Ow I think something just bit me." Courtney said when she slapped a bug on her face

"You ok Court" Naruto asked as he was about to pick up another box

"Yeah I'm fine" Courtney quickly replied

"You sure" Naruto said inching closer to Courtney's face

"Yeah I'm fine, just peachy oh look" a blushing Courtney said as she looked away from his eyes.

"All better now" said an impatient Eva

"Yep" Both Katie and Sadie said

"Can we go now I think my eye is swelling up" Courtney said

"ooo, something's itching me, is something itching you" Sadie asked Katie

"Yah something is itching me really bad" Katie said

* * *

_**Camp grounds**_

* * *

"Ok campers remember not to use your hands. You can only use your teeth to open the crates"

"I came up with that one" Chris said slyly

"Rey I rink I got it ropen" Izzy said while pulling on a rope

* * *

_**Katie and Sadie**_

* * *

"oooo, It's really itching now" Sadie said

"Mine feels like its burning" Katie said

"Ok I have to scratch" Sadie said

Chris pulls up on a quad and said "Ok you guy are way behind the other team. Like way behind. What's the problem?"

"Their butts are itchy" Heather said

"gah oh my boxers that's bad" commenting on her eye

"Did you guys squat down when you peed in the woods" Bridgette asked

"Yeah" Katie said while scratching

"Did you notice to type of plants you where scattered all over?" she asked again

"They were kind of oval-shaped and kind of green and all over the place" Sadie replied as while scratching

"Where they low to the ground, and about this big" Bridgette said while giving hand gestures

Getting nods she replies "You guys squatted on Poison Ivy" with a little chuckle

"What do we do? Oh no." Sadie and Katie whined in unison

"No way that's awesome" Chris said while laughing

* * *

_**Back to the camp grounds**_

* * *

"Hey check it out I got wood." Owen said

"I got some tools here and what looks to be a pool liner." Trent said

"I just wanted to say I didn't mean what I said about you being a rap star wanabee and I love your earrings there so pretty" Heather said while thinking _'Not really'_

"Straight up, well I'm sorry about pushing over the cliff and all" Leshawna said sincerely

"No worries I needed a push. Truce?" Heather said while sticking her hand out

"Truce." Leshawna said while shaking Heathers hand

"Did you really mean all that stuff you said to Lefanda back there?" Lindsay said

"Leshawna, ugh no she's going down and ps those are the ugliest earring I've ever seen in my life" Heather replied

"oh so if you hate her why are you being nice to her" Lindsay asked

"You ever seen one of these shows before? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Heather said

"Oh I'm your friend right?" Lindsay asked

"Oh yah for now" Heather said

"Hey finally" Harold said

"Hey what's up?" Trent asked

Hey aren't you missing a couple of white girls?" Leshawna asked

* * *

**_Back to Katie and Sadie_**

* * *

"Ahh" Sadie says and then farts and says "oops"

_Back to the other campers_

"There just getting a water brake" Courtney said

"Yeah if they can drink with their butts" Harold said while him and Ezekiel snickered

"Oooo what happened to your eye girl?" Leshawna ask before Courtney quickly covered her eye

"Oh nothing just an allergy" Courtney said

"I think it's getting worse" Ezekiel said

"Shut it we don't want them to know that."

"dudes it's not to late we can do this" Geoff said trying to give his team hope

"Yeah come on guys if we work together we can do it" Naruto said

"Ew" Courtney said

"What?" Ezekiel asked

"That's really just gross" Bridgette said while cringing

"Dude you don't pick your nose in front of people" Naruto said a little disgusted with the lack of respect

"We need to Finish this tub and we need a project manage and since none of you are qualified I'm electing myself any objections?" Courtney said

"Where do we begin Cyclops?" Duncan replied sarcastically

"Open the crates" Courtney said with authority

"Bridgette go find those Itchy girls" Courtney said

"I'll help her, four eyes are better than two" Naruto said

"Fine, but hurry back" Courtney

"Ok captain" Naruto said giving a mocking solute

"Just go!" Courtney said and was starting to get annoyed

* * *

_**Naruto and Bridgette**_

* * *

"So do you know where they might be Bridge?" Naruto asked

"Yah I have a clue" Birdgette said

"Cool, so how come they are so late?" Naruto asked

"That's because the squatted in poison ivy" Birdgette said

"No way" Looking at Bridgette

"Way" Bridgette answered back while looking into Naruto eyes.

For some reason their legs wouldn't move and they just stood there looking into each other's eyes. It was like they where in a trance. While still looking into each others eyes they ever so slightly move closer, and closer to each other before they were pressing against each other. For what seemed to be thirty minutes which was actually five they move closer and closer to each other to kiss. Before they knew what was happening they heard splashing that brought them back in to the real world to where they where surprise to see that they almost were about to kiss.

"Uhh sorry about that" Naruto said sheepishly while looking away with mad blush on his face.

"No I should be apologizing to you" Bridgette said while supporting her own blush matching Naruto's

"I think I heard the splashing come from here" Naruto said quickly to try to change the awkwardness in the air

"Yah let's check it out" Bridgette said thanking god for that quick change while _thinking 'what is wrong with me I can't be falling for him can I?'_

* * *

_**Back to the camp**_

* * *

"Where are they" Courtney said as she looked around for the four missing teammates

"Were right here" Naruto said right behind her

"Ahh don't do that" Courtney said as she jumped away because of being startled

"Sorry, so how are we doing so far" Naruto said and then took a glance at the tub and said "Never mind"

"Ok stop what you are doing it's time for the judging" Chris said as Naruto was about to fix his teams mistakes really fast

"This is a killer hot tub, this one not so much. The winner todays challenge is THE SCREAMING GOPHERS"

The Screaming Gophers cheered but was let short with Chris reminding them of the elimination.

"woaho we get to stay yay we get to stay yay were so awesome we won the contest" Owen said while hugging Lindsay and Heather Naked

* * *

**_Lodge_**

* * *

"We got to figure out who we are going to vote off" Courtney said

"Well I vote princess over her or the brick house" Duncan said pointing to Courtney then to DJ

"But I like our chances with the big guy if we do any heavy lifting" Duncan said

"What you need me I ha…" Courtney was saying before interrupted by Bridgette

"We know you are they only one with real CIT training. So who would you pick" Bridgette asked

"What about Naruto" Courtney Sugested

"Nooooooo" Lindsay said

"I mean there's no salt on the table bummer" Lindsay said quickly trying to divert the attention

"Hey at least he jumped off the cliff chicken wing" Duncan said

"Shut it" Courtney quickly replied

"Ok lets all chill out this is getting way to heavy" Geoff said trying to cool the tension

"I had enough prison food one day, I'm ganna go and have a nap" Duncan said

"Yah I'm out of here as well" Naruto said before getting up and walking to the door

"You guys can leave we haven't decided who leaving yet" Courtney said desperately trying to get Naruto back

"I just don't get why we lost, there not the ones with six girls aye" Ezekiel Said

"And I think we found the first to go" Naruto said when he was right at the door and turned to see how the scene would unfold

"What's that suppose to mean" An angry Bridgette asked

"Yah home school enlighten us" A very enraged Eva said

"Well guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are" Ezekiel replied

"Oh snap he didn't just say that" Geoff said

"My dad told me to look out for the girls here aye, and help them if they can't keep up" Ezekiel said

"Still think we need your help to keep up" said Eva while choking Ezekiel

"Not really" Ezekiel said

"Whoa ok guys It's not like he thinks guys are smarter than girls" Geoff said

"But they are"

"And you just dug your own grave" Naruto said and left

"Ok guy now we need to figure out who well send how on our team" Heather said

* * *

**_Campfire Pit_**

* * *

"Dude you got a lot to learn about the real world" Duncan said

"Killer Bass at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy eating by the fire. At this camp marshmallows represent life" Chris was saying as and Geoff was trying to get Bridgette's attention but failed to see Naruto making faces behind him

"Screaming Gophers it is unfortunate that you'll have to send one home but rule are rules"

"You just make them as you go along" Naruto said

"That may be true. Now campers you have made your decisions there are only 21 marshmallows on this plate 2 of you are going home. When I call your name come up and stick a marshmallow this these sticks"

"Now then let's get started shall we. Gwen, Owen, Trent, Izzy Katie, Sadie, Harold, Leshawna, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Duncan, DJ, Eva, Tyler, Justin, Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette."

There's only one marshmallow left who's it going to get…Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnd...Naruto.

"Noah, Ezekiel pack your things you're heading to the dock of shame and heading home"

"The rest of you enjoy your marshmallows"

Gwen walked over to Naruto and asked "Hey Naruto when did you get the time to fix my bed?"

"You know when I walked out after what Ezekiel said" Naruto said

"Yah" Gwen said

"It was right after that: Naruto said

"Thanks"

"No problem anything for a pretty face" Naruto replied making Gwen blush. Little did they know there were two girls watching them and trying to drill a hole in Gewn's head.

"Next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND the campers get a special breakfast and much more. Can they handle it. Find out on the next **TOTSL DRAMA ISLAND."**

* * *

1) Is a line I took from Starship Troopers

I'm not going to have this be the harem in the first Series. Also I'm putting up the poll for which one should be my next story.

P.s. what do you think of me doing a celebrity man hunt for the second and third series?


	4. Running, Food and Sleep

Last time on Total Drama Island. Our campers had to endure a terrifying jump off the cliff into a shark infested lake. While some had to wear the dreaded chicken hat. While some where flirting with each other. Others were brooding and thinking of ways to make said person look bad. We also had two challengers voted off and sent home. Who will be voted off next stay tuned and find out on this weeks most dramatic episode of **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND.**

* * *

**Theme Song**

* * *

**"ERRRRRRRR"** was the load sound that echoed in the early morning

"What the hell does he want not" Naruto said as he yawned and stretched out his arms

There was a thump followed by Leshawna saying "Ow" because of the loud noise startled her and se it the bunk above her.

"It's seven in the morning do I look like a farmer to you!?" Leshawna screamed out the window to Chris

While everyone was starting to gather around every one had to do a double take on Chris because of what was n it. Everyone was trying to hold in their laughter while you could see a tick mark forming on Chris's forehead. You could also hear very loud music coming from Eva's mp3 player and a very dumb Cody trying to touch it. Naruto wasn't stupid when it came messing with Eva's stuff because he learned the hard way.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"What the hell do you think you are doing with one of my weights" A very angry Eva said as she stood over Naruto while giving him a hard stare, all the while clenching and unclenching her hands getting ready to pummel Naruto

"Ah well you see, I needed a hammer to fix Gwen's bed, and I couldn't find one so I thought that I could borrow one of your weights" said a very scared Naruto looking up at Eva

"Oh is that all" Eva said sarcastically while still looking down at Naruto. All the while clenching and unclenching her hands

"Yah, so we're cool right" said as he stood up still scared and looking at Eva

"Oh we're cool" Eva said still giving Naruto a hard look

"Oh thank god so no hard feelings?" Naruto asked as he walked around Eva and towards the door all the while still looking at Eva

"Oh we're cool right after I pummel you for touching MY STUFF" Eva said as she ran at Naruto Who bolted out the door with Eva right on his heels

The run lasted for some time before Naruto lost her and made a note to never to touch her stuff again

**End Flashback**

* * *

Right as Cody was about to touch it Eva snapped her jaws to him while giving a shark toothed scowl/growl.

"Morning hope you slept well" Chris said not really care about how tired everyone was well almost every one except Naruto

"Naruto I just looked at some footage and I have to say I'm impressed with how you got in and got the script to the first challenge. But I'm not so happy with what you did to my face. I would boot you off now but the producers believe other wise so don't do it again or you'll be booted off."

"Really cause if you don't want people to see these pictures you won't boot me off unless it's by the other contestants" Naruto said as he flashed his phone

* * *

**Footage in Chris's Room**

You can see a person in full black but with a little orange on his pans and arm sleeves crawling on the floor. After the person knew that Chris wasn't going to wake up he grabbed the script and started to leave before said person stopped and saw a sleeping Chris. Said person took out a marker which was permanent by the way and started to draw on his face after he was finished. You could see that he had a handlebar mustache on his upper lip, and writing on both cheeks which read 'i love dicks' on the left and 'glory hole' on the right with an arrow pointing to is mouth. Said person took whipped out a phone and picture of Chris while still wearing the mask. Then took off his mask and took a picture with Chris again before posing for the camera that was in Chris's room.

**End Footage**

* * *

"Hi Chris, you look really buff those shorts" Heather said while covering her mouth with her hands barely to holding back the laugh that so wanted to come.

"I know, I hope your all ready cause your next challenge starts in exactly 1 minute" said Chris while doing a little jog and looking at his watch

"Oh excuse me I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast" Owen said sheepishly while raise is harms slightly

"Oh you'll get break fest Owen. Right after you can complete a 20 kilometer run around the lake"

"Oh so your funny now, let me show you what I think is funny" A very tired and agitated Eva said while getting held back by Duncan and Geoff

"Eva try to control your temper" Courtney whispered to Eva

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Eva said to Chris while still be held back

"A little, ok you have 30 seconds" Chris replied tapping his watch

* * *

**Confession Stall**

"Ok that girl Eva need to get a handle on her temper. She's only been here one and she's already broken a window by throwing her luggage out of it and broken one of the handles on the bathroom doors, and 'lets' not for get the issue she had with Naruto" Courtney sighed before spaced out when she the name Naruto

* * *

"Ok runners, on your marks ,get set, GO!" Chris said and every camper took of running/jogging/waking

"way to go Lindsay keep move that beautiful body, you to Bridge I want to see that beautiful body pass me before I make it be for you guys" Naruto said as he past them which got Bridgette to almost stumble but was caught by Geoff.

"Uh thanks" Bridgette said to Geoff as she stood back up and brushed her self off while slightly hearing Naruto say something to Gwen

"No problem anything to help out a beautiful woman like your self" a flirting Geoff

"Uh I have to get going" Bridgette said as she was feeling a little awkward by Geoff's approach

"Sure, let me come with so something like that doesn't happen again" Geoff offered but got rejected as Bridgette quickly ran off

* * *

**Bridgette in a serous self thought**

_'What the hell is wrong with me? Why did it feel right when Naruto complimented me, but when Geoff did it almost made me want to throw up. __I can't be falling for him can I? I mean sure he has a nice set of abs, nice set of muscle and those whisker marks' _"NO BAD Bridge stop think like that." Bridgette said aloud and then kept thinking of what her feeling where to Naruto

_'Maybe I am falling for him, but what would he say if I told him, what would he do. Would he reject me? No don't think like that when the time comes to tell him we will see.' _"Yah we will see" Bridgette said in a whisper with a full-blown blush on her face after she was finished thinking of the relationship between them was, and found that she was finished with her run followed other campers.

_'Where's Naruto?'_ she thought as she looked around if she could spot the blond hunk of meat

**End Bridgette Scene**

* * *

**Time skip 3 hours later**

Gwen and her group were walking at their own leisure when all of a sudden Harold asked "Do you know how much longer?"

Gwen replied in a bored tone "Don't walk beside me"

* * *

**Time skip 2 hours and 10 minutes later **

"Come on Gwen move those pretty legs of yours" Naruto shouted as he was catching up with Gwen

"How are you here? You pass us a long time ago" Gwen asked Naruto in a surprised way because of seeing him again

"Yah I finished about 3 hours ago but decide to go another lap" Naruto said as he gave Gwen a little push to get her to start to run. About minutes later Naruto and Gwen could see the lodge

"Hey Gwen I bet I can beat you to the lodge be for you can" Naruto said as he moved a little faster moving passed her

"Oh it's so on!" Gwen said as she was trying to catch up to Naruto

As they neared the lodge Naruto too a look over his shoulder to see how close Gwen was. As he looked back he didn't notice Bridgette walk into his path and so they collided and both fell on the ground. It took about a minute for Naruto to get his barring's straight and when Blue eyes met green

"Sorry I should have watched where I was going" Naruto aid as he got up and helped Bridgette while looking away with a pink tint on his face

"No, no I should be the one to apologize" Bridgette as she was looking down with a tint of pink in her face

"Oh shit Gwen" he said as he looked around to see Gwen at the lodge hearing her team saying they had won which made him pout a little making Bridgette blush even more because of how cute he looked when he pouted

"Uh we should get going. Our team is probably pissed that we didn't get there before Gwen" Bridgette said quickly while walking towards the lodge. Leaving Naruto staring at a walking away Bridgette

* * *

**Lodge  
**

they where 6 hours into the challenge when every body was finally altogether

"Where were you two" Courtney asked Naruto and Bridgette

"Probably making out after they hit each other" Duncan said earning a blush from Bridgette and Naruto

"Nice of you to join us _Bridgette_, _Naruto._" Chris said as he sang their names which caused them to hung their heads

"So we The Gophers won" Naruto said in a depressed tone

"That wasn't the challenge heh" Chris said as he laughed

"What did you just say" a confused Gwen said

"Who's HUNGRY" Chris said as he revealed a buffet of food

* * *

**Confession Stall**

"After a whole week of eating ground sludge I almost cried after seeing the buffet" Gwen said

* * *

"And then I saw it the buffet table. It was beautiful, there was turkey, granola bars, baked beans, and maple syrup. Huh can I have a minute" Owen said as he faked crying

* * *

**Back to lodge**

You could see the buffet table was cleared of any food that was left on it as well as people with bulging bellies lying around it.

"Ok campers time for part two of your challenge" Chris say enjoying their displeasure

"I thought eating was the second part of the challenge" Owen said with a stuffed face

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen asked Chris with a pleading look

"Weird goth girl is right haven't we been through enough" Heather said as she held her belly

"Um let me think about that no. It's time for The Awakethon"

"The what ethon" Owen asked

"The Awakethon the last person to satay awake win invincibility and the win for their team" Chris replied

"Your kidding right? So basically we did a 20k run, and turkey eating frenzy was your plan to keep us awake?" Gwen asked

"That's right Gwen" Chris said not really caring

"Man he's good" Gwen said

"Move, move, move" Chris said

"So how long do you think it'll be before everybody is out cold?" Trent asked as he walked up to Gwen

"About an hour or two give or take? Maybe less" Gwen said as she saw how Owen looked

* * *

**Campfire Pit/Awakethon  
**

"We are 12 hours in with all the campers till wide awake" Chris said like we was on the nature channel

"Wahoo been awake for 12 hours I can do that in my sleep wahoo" Owen said giving a fist pump be for fall like a ton of bricks and was the first eliminated

* * *

**Confession Stall**

"The Awakeathon is the hardest thing I have done in my life" Gwen said

* * *

"This is going to be easy, especially with what i have in stored" Naruto said with grin on his face

* * *

**Back to Awakeathon**

"This is the most boring thing I have done in my life" Gwen said

"It could be way worse" Trent replied

"Oh ya How?" Gwen asked

"I could be stuck here with out you to talk to" Trent said while smiling making her blush

* * *

**Confession Stall **

"So my strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take to the final tree. The only question is who can I find that is either desperate, or dumb enough to do what ever I say" Heather said

* * *

**Back to Awakethon**

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked as she looked at Lindsay who was doing a handstand

"trying to get the get the blood rushing to my head. I think it's working" Lindsay said as she was trying to balance her self

"Can I try" Beth asked Lindsay

"Sure" Lindsay replied

* * *

**Time skip**

"Perfect" Heather said

"Lindsay, Beth can I talk to for a sec" Heather said as she called them

"Sure" Lindsay said still trying to balance herself

"Ok I have a plan to get me and tow others to the final three and I chose you guys" Heather said to them

"Really" Lindsay said but thought _'I don't believe you for one second, but I'll play along for now'_

"You should know that it's a very big deal I'm putting my trust in you and trust is a two-way street. So you'll do everything I say?" Heather asked them

"Eeee where going to the final three eeeeeee!" Lindsay said to Beth in excitement while making Heather cringe

* * *

**Confession Stall**

"Oh my god Heather is taking Lindsay and me to the final three! I'm going to the final three. I wonder what will happen then" an excited

* * *

**Back to Awakethon**

"Speaking of alliances you know who I think is really cute?" Lindsay said to Beth

"Oh no, no you can't date him" Heather said as she thought Lindsay was talking about Tyler

"Why not" Lindsay said but knew that Heather was talking about Tyler

"Because he's on the other team" Heather said

"Ah huh" Lindsay said

"You can't inter team date it's against the alliance rules" Heather replied

"There are rules?" Lindsay said

"Remember what I just said about trust? You can always leave but if you do I can't promise protection from being eliminated" Heather said trying to play her as one of the guinea pig

"NO, I want to be in the alliance" Lindsay said but thought _'For_ now'

"Good then it's settled"

* * *

**Confession Stall**

"She said I couldn't date him but she didn't say I could like him" Lindsay said

* * *

**Back Awakethon**

After that happened they looked at Tyler. Well Beth was while Lindsay was looking behind him and was watching Naruto take off his shirt. When Naruto was done taking off his shirt he felt as if some one or people he saw that Lindsay was looking him. As he waved to Lindsay so did Tyler but Tyler didn't know that. While that was happening you could see Bridgette blushing while looking at Naruto

You could also see Geoff looking between them and had a tick mark on his head. But then he also saw Lindsay and got an idea on how to win Bridgette over and maybe get Naruto eliminated all in one

"Hey Bridge you I know that you like Naruto but would you really want to have someone who flirts all the time or someone who would be loyal to you? Geoff asked Bridgette but she wasn't listening to him as she was to busy in a trance

* * *

**Bridgette in thought**

_'Man Naruto looks so good with out that shirt. I have to ask him, I have to ask him how he feels about me and if he would go out with me. Oh man what does Geoff want now, maybe if I ignore him he'll leave me alone. I'll ask him, I'll ask him tomorrow and see what happens' _Bridgette thought as she clenched her left hand in determination

* * *

**Back to the Awakethon**

"I'm going to the bathroom" Eva said as she pocketed her MP3 but fell out as she walked away which Heather picked up and was going to use Eva's anger to her advantage.

* * *

**Time skip 24 hours into the Awakethon**

There was 8 Gophers and 9 Killer Bass left

"Congratulations campers you made it to the 24 hour mark, were going to take it up a notch with fairy tales" Chris said enjoying the displeasure of every one except the contestants that where either asleep

"Oh he's not serious" Gwen said

"Once upon a time. Inside this boring kingdom. In this boring kingdom fill with very boring sleepy children who did very boring things." As Chris was saying this there were many people who were getting very sleepy, but no one really fell asleep. that is until Chief was dancing to The Nutcracker while sprinkling dust on people. Which left 8 for the Gophers and 8 for the Killer Bass

* * *

**Time skip 40 hours later into the Awakethon**

"We are now into the 40 hour mark and there is 5 Gophers and 6 Killer Bass left" Chris said

"We have to work on our team strategy" Heather said as Lindsay was just about to fall asleep and did as well as Beth which left them with only 3 people left

"Favorite song" Gwen asked Trent who both were trying to stay awake by asking each other questions

"She would be love" Trent replied and then asked "Favorite color" which Gwen replied "Midnight blue"

"Ooo mysterious I like that" Trent commented before getting a yawn from Gwen

"Uh don't fall asleep on me, quick favorite movie moment" Trent sad as he knelt next to Gwen

"Your going to think it cheese" Gwen said

"I promise I won't laugh" Trent reassured her

"The kiss at the end of that road trip movie. You know the on with the guy and three girls." Gwen said

"I know the one you like that" Trent replied with a chuckle before Gwen and him went into complete shock because Owen walk passed them Naked

* * *

**Confession Stall**

"Did I mention I ate the whole thing of baked beans and maple syrup. Funny thing about baked beans makes me sleep walk" Owen said sheepishly with a chuckle

* * *

**Back to the Awakethon**

"They even sleep together" Trent commented

* * *

**Time Skip**

"You still awake" Trent asked Gwen as they both laid on the ground

"Yah, its weird but I think since I'm so tired that I'm not tired any more. Does that make sense?" Gwen asked

"I really have no Idea anymore. Where's the little dipper again?" Trent replied

"You see the big dipper well follow the handle to that bright star the pole star and it's right there" Gwen explained

"Oh cool" Trent replied

* * *

**Time Skip 51 hours later into the Awakethon**

"Look at him he hasn't moved in like fifty hours" Gwen said as she walked over to Justin

"Ya and look at Naruto as well he hasn't moved either from that tree" Trent said as he pointed to Naruto

"You want to check Naruto while I check on him" Gwen asked as she pointed to Justin

"Sure why not" Trent Replied

As Gwen was busy with Justin, Trent made his was over to Naruto. Naruto was sitting in a meditative state. Trent was about to poke Naruto but Naruto beat him to by saying "What do you want Trent" as he said with his eyes closed. As he said that Chris saw that He had is eyes closed and said "Your out Naruto" they went back and for with arguing but finally Naruto had enough and left

* * *

**Time Skip 85 hours in to the Awakethon**

"Aw dude it works, dude pissed his pants" Duncan said when he pranked Harold by putting his hand in a cup of warm water

Everyone started to wake up all except Gwen, Heather, Eva, Trent and Duncan

"Ah I would kill to have a coffee right about now" Gwen said

"Come on people what is wrong with you sleep already" Chris said as he was annoyed when the five wouldn't go to sleep

"Come on man you gotta hook me up man. I'll even eat the grinds anything" Gwen Said desperately as she saw Chris drinking coffee

"Alright the five of you stay with the rest of you go to a shower seriously you stink

"Already did" Naruto said as he walked up to see who was left "Man if I was still in I would win" he said giving Chris a scowl "Any way good luck, that goes double for you Gwen" Naruto said as he walked away making Gwen blush but making Trent pissed as he tried to drill hole in Nartuo's head

"I didn't want to do this. I told Chief Hatchet last night, I don't want to do this, but darn it these campers are tough and so I can up with the most boring sleep inducing thing I could find.

* * *

**Time skip**

"Oh come on what now, ok you know what bring it on" Gwen said with confidence

"The history of Canada a pop up book. Chapter one the beaver" this went on for 2 hours after that there was only 2 left

"Ok tome for a bathroom break any takers" Chris said

"I held it this long sweet heart I can go all day" Duncan said while really trying to hold it but barely

"Yah but can you hold it in for another ten chapters?" Gwen said with confidence

"You got five minutes as long as you don't mind a little company" Chris said finally happy that there was only 2 players left

"Fine but stay out of the stall" Duncan Said getting a nod from the camera guy

* * *

**Five minutes Later**

"It looks like Duncan took a dive on the can. We have an official winner of the Awakethon is Gwen for the Screaming Gophers" Chris said as Gwen finally collapsed from exhaustion

* * *

**Cabins**

"Rrraaaaaaa where is my MP3 player I need my music. I bet One of you took it. No one is going anywhere before I get my MP3 Player back. _Naruto_" Eva said as she growled Naruto's name

"It wasn't me I learned my lesson" Naruto said while waving his arms defensively

"well then who else could it be" an enraged Eva said

"Ok who ever took it better give it up now before she destroys the whole camp. Are you sure you didn't take it Naruto"

"Hell yah, I'm sure I didn't take just look at her. I would vote someone off just for going crazy like that and putting blame on all of us" Naruto said defensively

"Hey guys wow this place is really bad" Heather said with a smug smile

"Someone stole Eva's MP3 player." Courtney said while pointing to the cabin

"Oh you don't mean this do you. I was wondering who it belonged to. I found it by the camp fire pit" Heather said holding it up in her hands

"Oh you found it" Eva said as she ran to Heather

"you must have dropped it" Heather said

"Oh thank you, thank you thank you" Eva said as she grabbed it and started to kissed it

"Sure thing" Heather said as she walked away

* * *

**Confession Stall**

"Turn a team against their own players is the easiest trick in the book

* * *

**Back to cabins**

_'Nicely played Heather, nicely played'_ Naruto thought

"So sorry for that little misunderstanding, guess no one stole it after all. Ok maybe I over reacted a little" Eva said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head before walking off

"You see what I mean we need her gone" Naruto said

"True but why shouldn't we vote you off Naruto?" Courtney said as she got close and started to poke him

"You could but would you want a calm and collective person or an enraged on still on your team" Naruto said pushing Courtney's hand away and walking way

* * *

**Campfire Pit**

"You all cast you votes and your decision there's only 10 marshmallows. When I call you name come and claim one. The one who doesn't receive one is to quickly leave on the boat of losers and leave. And you could never come back ever. The first marshmallow goes to DJ, Bridgette, Naruto, Tyler, Duncan, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Courtney, and the last on goes to...Harold. Eva the dock of shame awaits" Chris said

"Nice, really nice who needs this stupid TV show anyways" a pissed off Eva said and kicks Chris in the shin

"Good bye Eva" Courtney said before Eva threw her stick at her. Before it could hit her Naruto grabbed it in midair mere inches from her face

"Thanks" Courtney said looking into Naruto's eyes and blushed

"No problem happy to help" Naruto said before walking away

* * *

Next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAN relationships are made and another grueling challenge faced. Find out on the next episode of **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND**

* * *

I'm going to leave to pole up for another couple of days maybe a week so don't forget to vote


	5. Dodgebrawl and Love

Last time on **TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND** the Screaming Gophers Kicked butt in the Awakethon. When Duncan took a snooze on the can, and the Killer Bass lost their second loss in arrow harsh. Heather orchestrated the first Total Drama Island alliance by convincing Beth and Lindsay to join forces with her. Then pocketed Eva's MP3 player and sat back to watched the fireworks. Nicely done Heather nicely done. Even though Eva could pretty much kick anybody here she got kicked off, and be came third person to walk the boat of losers who will break the rules of their new alliance? Will Gwen be able to stay awake till the end of this episode? And who will take the humiliating walk of shame. Stay tune for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet on **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND.**

* * *

**Theme Song**

* * *

**Lodge**

As Chris walk in he could see that some of the campers were well rested except for The Killer Bass who were still trying to sleeping off the tiredness they still had

"Duncan you look like crap dude" said a happy Chris at how Duncan looked

"Stuff it" an exhausted Duncan said as he laid his head back down on the table

"Harold snored all night" a very tire Courtney said

"Hehe wow four night without any sleep. How much are you hurting dude?" a laughing Chris said to Duncan

"Wanna find out" a very exhausted and agitated Duncan fired back to Chris

"No, no it's cool" Chris said as almost every on The Killer Bass went under the table

A loud slam of the door alerted people of someone who just came in very pissed off. Which turned out to be Harold with a mustache courtesy of Duncan.

"Hey every one it Gwen" Chris said just as she was walking in making her whole team cheer

"I'm so tired I can't feel my face" an exhausted Gwen said too her team, before slamming it into the table

* * *

**Confession Stall**

"We are so sucking right now. Ok yes Eva was psycho but at least she was an athletic psycho" Courtney said

* * *

**Back to Lodge**

"So let's go over the rules first. Number 1 I'm the captain of this alliance so I get to make the rules. Number 2" Heather said while looking at Beth

"Breaking the rules can result in you getting kicked out of the alliance" Lindsay said with pride

Good, Number 3 I can borrow stuff without asking but my stuff is strictly off-limits" Heather said smugly

"I don't know about that last rule" Lindsay said with a confused look on her face

"Well that's cool I can change it. I can also find someone else to take to the final 3 with me" Heather said threatening Beth and Lindsay making them do no signs with their hands and heads

"Good want to have some fun" Heather said earning nods for the both of them.

"Hey fish heads way to go throwing your toughest player why don't you just give up now" Heather said earning slop being flung at her but she dodged and said "missed me"

"Ok campers listen up you next challenge starts in 10 minutes and be prepared to bring it" Chris said giving a yes pump fist

* * *

**Dodge ball Court**

All of them were about to get a lecture by Chris but was interrupted by Duncan collapsing on the bench threatening his team pain if they wake him up

"This is all your fault you and your snoring face" an angry Courtney said as she got in Harold's face and pointed at him

"It's called a medical condition gosh" Harold said but got interrupted by Chef blowing his whistle

"Today challenge is the classic game of dodge ball. The first rule of dodge ball is" Chris said but was interrupted by Naruto

"Don't talk about dodge ball" Naruto said as he looked a Bridgette who in turn looked at Naruto but quickly look away with a blush on her face

"As I was saying if you get hit with the ball your out." Chris said as he chucked to ball to Courtney who intern caught it

"Ow you can't do that" Courtney said as she caught and threw back the ball

"if you catch the ball the thrower get sent out and the catcher get to bring in another player from their team out on to the court" Chris explained

"Ok Geoff try to hit me" Chris said as he passed the ball to Geoff

"If your holding a ball you can deflect the opponent's ball but if it drops your own ball your out" Chris said

"so what happens when the ball comes at me" Lindsay said playing her role as the dumb on. Before she knew it she got hit by a ball Chris blocked

"Oooo you were suppose to dodge" Chris said

"ok you got one minute to get ready" said an excited Chris

On the court for The Killer Bass was DJ, Harold, Katie, Tyler, and Courtney, and on the Screaming Gophers there was Heather, Owen, Lindsay, Cody, Leshawna. You could feel the tension in the air that is until Heather opened her mouth

"Come on fishies other wise winning three in a row wont be satisfying" a snug Heather said

"Oh your going down were going to bring the dinner to the dinner table and then were gonna eat it" Tyler said before most of his team face palmed

"Both teams ready? Best of five games wins. Now lets doooodge some balls" Chris said happily as he couldn't wait to see the carnage

Cody threw the first one which Tyler and Harold dodge before Tyler spun and threw the ball hitting Sadie

"That'll smear the make up" Chris said enjoying Sadie's unfortunate accident

"Nice job now make sure to hit someone on their tea" an annoyed Courtney said

Before Tyler knew it Owen rushed at him and threw the ball at him hitting dead on in his mid section. Their was now 5 Creaming gophers and 4 Killer Bass.

"Time to unleash my wicked skills" a confident Harold said

"Oh yeah bring it stringbean" Leshawna said challenging Harold. Who bounced the ball on the floor shaking the court before rolling to Leshawna and having her pick it up and chuck it at Harold who seamed like a little girl

"And that is how you do you" Leshawna said after Harold slammed his face into the wall

"Can anyone remind me what I'm suppose to do with this again" a confused Lindsay said before getting decked by Katie Which left 4 Screaming Gophers and 3 Killer Bass. As Lindsay walked back she could see Naruto looking at her as well as Tyler who waved at her. Heather saw this and threw a ball at Tyler hitting him in the balls.

What the hell is wrong with you Heather!" Naruto shouted at Heather

"Ya ref he's wasn't even playing" Courtney added

"Oopsees slipped" Heather said trying to weasel her way out of it

"Bull shit Heather I saw you look at Lindsay then Tyler before throwing it. Why do you have to be such a bitch"Naruto said enraging Heather while getting gasps from everyone else

"Excuse me" a pissed Heather said

"You heard me, your just a spoiled brat who can't let anyone enjoy life" Naruto said as he got up from where he was sitting and started to walk towards Heather, but before he could get any further Chris intervened by saying that if this went any further that both teams would lose. Courtney took this chance to nail Heather, but Owen caught the ball before it could hit her.

Right when Gwen was put into the game by Owen she got rocked by a ball to the temple courtesy of DJ

"Oooo sorry about that" DJ said after hitting Gwen hard

"Oh it's cool trust me" a tired Gwen said as she yawned

Before anyone knew it, it was down to three player 1 from The Screaming Gophers (Cody) and 2 from The Killer Bass (DJ and Katie)

"Easy out guys easy out" Courtney chanted but got proven wrong when Cody threw two crazy ball moves beating both of his opponents

"I believe we can do this" Harold said

"Yeah I believe you suck" Courtney said

"Yeah you throw like a girl" Tyler said getting nods from the group

"You're the one to talk" Courtney replied back

"That was a warm-up throw give me the balls and I can hit them" Tyler said with confidence

"Fine just make sure to aim for the other side this time okay" a stressed Courtney said

When the match started Tyler started to throw wild throws and miss every one that wasn't playing. Lindsay who was holding a ball in her hands walking up to her team got hit by one of the balls that Tyler was throwing crazily.

"Hey watch the face dude" an angry Chris shouted as he ducked under the throw by Tyler

"Noooo" Tyler said as he rushed to Lindsay's side

"Ahh Tyler?" Lindsay said as she was coming too

"Are you ok" Tyler said as Lindsay was coming too

"My face how's my face?" Lindsay asked

"Not that bad. You still look great" Tyler said to Lindsay

"Really?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah really" Tyler said before getting tagged out

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Tyler asked Lindsay

"No thanks" Lindsay said before looking at Naruto and walked off

"Great Gaspe that is it" Owen said before he started to own the playing field

Before anyone knew it the Gophers won 4 matches out of 5

"Ok this is really bad if they win this match they'll win again we can't let that happen" Courtney said a little annoyed

"We need someone strong, someone mean, someone who'll crush those gophers in to the dirt" a depressed and desperate Courtney said as everyone except Naruto looked at Duncan

"Come on guys we don't need him. Let him sleep all we need to do is rush two or one person at a time" Naruto said to Courtney as he picked up a ball and walked on to the court and said "Are you guys coming or not we have a challenge to win" building confidence for his team

As Naruto team entered the court you could see the confidence on their faces

"Alright guys are you ready to win this challenge" Naruto said getting a round of cheers

"Everyone partner up and choose a person to hit or throw all the balls at one person" Naruto instructed

When Chef blew the whistle Bridgette and DJ threw their balls at Owen Hitting him in the gut and face while Geoff and Courtney threw theirs at Leshawna hitting her in her butt and forearm. Before anyone knew what was going on they where all tied up with four wins each

"Ok this the final tie braking game" Chris said

"Ok team we can do this we can get this win and brake our losing streak" Courtney said

"Can I be in this mach this time? Harold asked

"No we finally have a chance at winning this" Courtney interjected

"Come on Court let him play if worse come to worse vote me out for making the chose to put him in" Naruto replied

"Fine, but I'll keep you on that promise that if we lose you go home" Courtney said

As they all where walking to the court Naruto heard a faint call of his name and saw a sad Bridgette who was looking at him but looked away when he looked at her

"Don't worry Bridge we'll win this" Naruto said as he gave her a toothed smile with a thumbs up. And just like Naruto said it came true by Harold catching the ball that Owen threw at him

"The Killer Bass Win heheh" Chris said excitedly by the upset The Killer Bass performed

"It's impossible why" Owen said as he cried

"Nice job Harold" Naruto said as his team walk out of the court

"Gophers what happened?" Chris asked not really caring that much

* * *

**Walking Path**

"Hey Naruto can I ask you something?" Bridgette said quiet enough for Naruto to hear but not anyone else

"Yeah Bridgette what's up?" Naruto said as stopped along with Bridgette

"Do you like me?" Bridgette said as she poked both pointer fingers together while looking down

"Yeah I like you why do you ask" Naruto replied

"Really?" Bridgette said as she snapped he head up quickly

"Yeah I mean you're a great person what's not to like" Naruto said as Bridgette was getting redder and redder

"Oh well I was wondering would you like to go out with me?" Bridgette said as she was growing more nerves by the second

"Sure where too?" Naruto said

"I don't mean like that Naruto I mean like boyfriend/girlfriend that type of going out" Bridgette said as she turned redder than any shade of red mentionable

"What brought this about Bridge?" Naruto asked trying to figure out why she would want him

"Well your handsome for one thing, your nice, you don't really care about what other people say about you, and your..."That was all Naruto needed to hear before he pressed his lips on Bridgette's which surprised her but soon got into it as well. Not long after they separated from each other taking breaths of air

"What was that all about Naruto? Not that I mind or anything" Bridgette asked between breaths

"I like you to Bridge I just wanted to know some reasons why you would want me" Naruto said before they when back to kiss each other. Unbeknownst to them they where being watched non other than Geoff who was royally pissed off now, and was planning to take Naruto out of the game for good.

* * *

**Confession stall**

"I guess I'm a role model now and everyone will want my autograph when this show is over and stuff" Harold said as he ate a bag of chips

* * *

**Campfire Ceremony**

"You all casted your votes and made you decisions and one of you is going home, and you can't come back ever. When you hear me call out you name come pick up a marshmallow. Lets Get started Trent, Owen, Heather, Gwen, Beth, Justin, Izzy, Leshawna, and the last person that is staying is...Lindsay. Sorry Cody tough break dude. Quickly pack up and head to the dock of shame before going home and may not come back here ever.

* * *

Next on the most dramatic episode the camper will be performing for their team in a talent show. Will they Have what it takes Found out the next episode of **TOTOAL DRAMA ISLAND.**

* * *

I'm going to be leaving the Poll up for a week. Also I am going to be moving in about a week or 2 so I might be a little late on the updates


	6. Who's got talent

Ok so I had a few people ask who was still on the teams so here they are

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, Beth, Justin, Lindsay, Heather, Owen, Izzy and Leshawna

Killer Bass: DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Katie, Naruto, Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff

People eliminated: Ezekiel, Eva, Cody, and Noah

* * *

Last time on **TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND**. The Killer Bass finally dodged their pathetic losing streak against The Screaming Gophers. There was bruises, tears, risky moves, alliances and love. In the end it was Cody who didn't see it coming. There was also our first relationship that was made. This week another challenge will send another on a cruse to loserville population 5. Who will sink and who will stay afloat find out now on **TOTAL...DRAMA...IISLAND**

* * *

**Theme Song**

* * *

"This is so bad I'm already out of fake tanner" Lindsay said as she held the bottle in her hand while thinking _'I bet it was Heather who used it all'_

"Whoa that's tragic Lindsay" Gwen said as she woke up from Lindsay's out burst

"Now I have to actually suntan in the sun. Do you know how much it can wrinkle your skin" Lindsay said depressed while thinking _'Now I can impress Naruto with my hot body and maybe steal him from that surfer chick Bridgette'_

"Oh you do" Lindsay said as she got close to Gwen and saw how wrinkly she was. Which was only because she was still tired

* * *

A loud sound came over the camp like a submarine getting ready for impact that also scared a poor bird out of its mind. It turned out to be Chris informing them of their next challenge

"Alright campers enough beauty sleep and time to show me what your made of" Chris said over the intercom

* * *

**Stage and Benches**

"Are we going to see a musical? I love musicals especially the ones with singing and dancing" Lindsay said

"Gwen saved you a seat" Trent said as he patted next to him

"Thanks" Gwen said with a little tint of pink to her face

Lindsay was blowing a kiss to Naruto who was sitting next to Bridgette. Heather saw this and yet again thought it was for Tyler because he imitated like he caught it. Heather was royally pissed off about it and gave Lindsay the evil eye who shrunk down from where she was sitting and got a face full of hair courtesy of Heather whipping it at her

"Welcome to our new deluxe, state of the art outdoor theater" Chris said with open arms

"Ok this weeks challenge is a summer camp favorite. A talent contest" Chris said with excitement

"Yes excellent" Owen said when he jumped from his seat

"Each team has 8 hours to pick three of their most talented campers. These three will represent them by singing, dance, juggle anything goes as long as it's legal" Chris said pointing to Duncan

"You be judged by our resident talented scout former DJ, VJ and Rap legend _Grand_ Master Chef. Who will so his show is approval via Chefometer" Chris said putting emphases on the word grand

"The team that loses will send one person home tonight good luck" Chris said

* * *

**Camp Ground Gophers**

"Ok I'm team captain so here's how it's going to work" Heather said as she paced in front of everyone

"Wait who said you were in charge"

"She did just now" Lindsay said still playing her role

"Beth, Lindsay and I took a vote and I won" Heather said smugly

"Making them vote for you isn't exactly democratic" Gwen said

"Hey I snagged you an extra muffin" Trent said as he offered it to Gwen. Heather got an evil idea on how to win control of the team by asking Trent what he tought

"Hey Trent your cool with me leading this team right" Heather said innocently

"Right on go for it" Trent said not really caring

"Good Beth Lindsay and I will be the judges" Heather said when she got her way

"What ever" Gwen said

* * *

**Camp Grounds Killer Bass**

As you could see Sadie and Katie where dancing together which didn't look at that well from the others point of view. No one could say a word\

* * *

**Back to Gophers**

"Are you trying out for the auditions" Trent asked Gwen

"Doubtful, but you should I heard you last night by the docks it was good" Gwen said

Owen was chugging a 2 or 3 liter of soda before he sang the alphabet as he belched which got every ones vote

"Yes whoahoo" Owen said

"That was excellent man" Trent said as he high-fived Owen

"Ugh you're not dong that in the talent competition that's disgusting" a disgusted Heather said

"Do you know how heard it is to do the alphabet in one go" Trent asked Heather

"I can also toot Beethoven's fifth" Owen said has he bent down getting ready to fart. Getting every female on the team disgusted

"Where are you going" Heather asked Gwen

"Anywhere that's not here" Gwen replied as she kept walking away

* * *

**Back to Killer Bass**

Tyler was doing some yoyo tricks before getting tied up.

"That is so weak" Chris said as he was checking up on the teams

* * *

**Gophers**

You could see Heather ballet dancing before getting voted as one of the contestants to compete

"I need you to do something for me can you keep a secret" Heather said when she pulled Lindsay to the side

"Oh my gosh I can definitely, like this one time my sister had diarrhea on a date and I had to bring her toilet paper because the restaurant was all out and I never told a soul...Oops sorry Paula"

"Here Gwen is up to something serious I want you to go follow her and report back to me" Heather said handing Lindsay a walkie talkie and giving her a shove forward as well

"Serious yah seriously boring. Ooo now that's not boring" Lindsay said looking at Gwen and then a resting Naruto who was leaning against a tree

* * *

**Killer Bass**

you could see DJ doing Rhythmic Gymnastics

"Fine sign him up next" a depressed Courtney said

"Oh me I can stand on my hands for 20 minutes" Bridgette said

"that would be cool if you where a monkey, but it's not quite what we're looking for. Next" Courtney said

Harold walked up and was about to do his but was interrupted by Courtney asking for another person

* * *

**With Lindsay**

Having fun watching me" Naruto said to Lindsay

"Wha-what are y-you talking about I wasn't watching you" a stuttering Lindsay fumbling with her binoculars

"Lindsay come in over, Lindsay come in over, Lindsay where are you?" an annoyed Heather said over the walkie talkie

"aren't you going to answer it" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow

"Uh right, I'm on my way back over" Lindsay said with most heist and quickly running away

_'Man I wonder how Bridgette will be knowing that Lindsay is into as well. Guess it's time for me to show off' _Naruto thought as he watched a retreating Lindsay

* * *

**Killer Bass**

Geoff was showing off his skateboarding skills

"Ok I guess it's going to be Geoff, DJ and me" Courtney said

"Hold on you forgot Naruto" Bridgette said as she brought Naruto over to the team

"Where were you?" Courtney said annoyed

"It doesn't matter I'm here now aren't I" Naruto said

"Fine what can you do" Courtney said

"I can make a copy of my self" Naruto said

"Yah right" Duncan said not believing it

"Just watch" Naruto said as he threw a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared there was a copy of him standing there next to him

"I bet there's a mirror near him" Geoff said

"Bridgette come here and touch my copy" Naruto said to Bridgette who was in shock, but started to walk over and was about to poke the copy when Courtney interjected and dismissed Naruto's copy as something stupid and didn't want him to be part of the team to represent them

"It'll be ok Naruto" Bridgette said to Naruto as she squeezed one of Naruto's hands

"I know" Naruto said as he looked at Bridgette before kissing her

"Yah I'm gonna be on TV man" an excited Geoff said but seething on the inside at the display of Bridgette and Naruto

"Your already on TV Geoff" Bridgette said after braking the kiss

"Oh yah what's up dude" Geoff said as he got in front of the camera

* * *

**Gophers**

Izzy was dancing or the rattle snake dance as she called it

Beth was going to try and catch flaming baton but failed miserably because she missed the catching class as she said

"Ah guys the bush is on fire" Trent said as he pointed to the burning bush

Before anyone new it Justin came out of the bathroom with a fire extinguisher and extinguished the burning bush and before Leshawna gave him a bottle of water and then he ripped off his shirt

"Ok I think its me Trent and Justin any objections" Heather said after she finished gawking at Justin's bare chest and getting shakes of no from everyone

Gwen was finished with her journal and headed back to the cabins before stopping at the hole one of the baton's made

"I'm not even going to ask" she said before continuing to the cabins

* * *

**Cabins**

"I'm gonna go for a swim" Gwen said as she walked out of the cabin

"I'll come with you" Trent said as he walked up to her

"Sure...Uh I mean what ever" Gwen said excitedly before changing her demeanor

Lindsay was going to try and do the same with Naruto but was stopped by Heather who wanted to see what was in Gwen's journal

* * *

**Killer Bass**

As most of the Killer Bass were getting ready some where fooling around which ended up breaking Courtney's violin and having Harold be placed in instead of Naruto

* * *

**Cabins**

As Gwen was walking up the stairs Lindsay blocked he path and was trying to worn Heather which worked because Heather found Gwen's journal and made a quick getaway

* * *

**Talent Back Stage**

"Bridgette I heard what happened about the violin sorry about that" Heather said smugly to Bridgette

"What's that suppose to mean" an annoyed Bridgette said

"Oh nothing it just sounds like some one was threatened by their own team mate so they sabotaged them" Heather replied

"Maybe that's how the Gophers operate but the Killer bass has more class than that" Bridgette said getting more annoyed of Heather

"Well I guess you'll go down as a team too. Oh and easy on the chips you don't want to sink that surfboard do you?" Heather said

"You know what heather you need an attitude adjustment" Naruto said as he walk up to Bridgette

"At least I wasn't shut down twice by my team for talent" Heather said before walking away

"I'm going to need to have a serious talk with her soon" Naruto said before walking to a bench with Bridgette

* * *

Talent Stage

"Welcome to the Talent extravaganza. Welcome to the very first Camp Wawanakwa talent contest. Where six contestants will show off their skills and humiliate them selves." First up for the Screaming Gophers is Justin Chris said to his viewers and benched teammates

As Justin made his way to the stage his team cheered. When he was on the stage he did some modeling poses and finished off with water drenching him

* * *

**Confession Stall**

"There are two syllables for hot Jus and tin. Man that guys so hot that I could kiss him. Because he's a good teammate oh why did I just say that" Owen said before berating him self

* * *

**Back to stage**

"Ok I don't know what that was but daaaaang you got some moves dude" Chris said to Justin getting a 7 out of ten

"Next up this time for The Killer Bass give it up for DJ" Chris said getting cheers from his team

DJ started off good but then got caught up in his own ribbon

"Dainty yet masculine let see what Chef thinks" Chris said as it showed DJ only getting 2 on the scale

"Next up for The Screaming Gophers is Trent" Chris said

"This goes out to someone special here at camp" Trent said before he started to sing

"Nice work I'm liking your style dude and so does Grand Master Chef" Chris as it showed Trent getting a 9 out of 10

"Ok quit hogging my light buddy" Chris said as he shoved Trent off the stage

"Three down and three to go the Killer Bass are sucking so far. Next up for the Killer Bass is Bridgette" Chris said

"Come on Bridge I know you can do it babe" Naruto shouted

"are you sure you can do this" Courtney said to Bridgette

"Yah I'm sure I can do it. I'm great really" Bridgette said not feeling so good, and started walking on her hands onto the stage

As Bridgette made her way onto the stage she started out good by standing and belching but out of no ware she stared throwing up hitting Owen, Katie, Sadie, and Leshawna before slipping on her vomit and landing in the arms of Naruto

"Hey puke on your own boyfriend" Lindsay shouted at Bridgette

"Your own what Lindsay?" Heather said to Lindsay while sending a piss off look at her

"I didn't say boyfriend" Lindsay said sheepishly

"Naruto what did she mean by that?" Bridgette said

"I don't know bridge I mean I surprised as you are by her statement" Naruto said as he shook his head clearing his thoughts

"listen Bridge we can talk about this later lets just watch and see who win ok" Naruto said as rapped his arms around Bridgette who was still in his lap

"Clean up on Isle 3, 4, 5 and 6 in the mean time we'll take a short break to hose the joint down" Chris said as he held his nose because of the stench

* * *

**Break Naruto and Bridgette**

"Ok Naruto we have a little bit of time so tell me what did she mean"

"I really don't know Bridgette I mean yah she was spying on me when I was relaxing earlier but she was suppose to spy on Gwen because Heather thought something was up with her"

"Oh really and why didn't you tell me about that incident?" a pissed off Bridgette said to Naruto

"Because nothing happened and besides your My sexy little surfer" Naruto said before planting a kiss on her forehead

"You so lucky your handsome" Bridgette said before kissing him on the lips

"I know and I grateful for that but you do know your going to have to talk to her right" Naruto said between breaths when they broke apart

"Yah" Bridgette said in a depressed tone

* * *

**Confession stall**

"It's ok if I get sent back home I can always work at the surf shack" Bridgette said while crying a little

* * *

**Talent stage**

"Welcome back to the Talent Extravaganza. In an odd turn of events Bridgette earned two thumbs up by Grand Master Chef, but not enough to take the lead from Trent's love song. Next up for The Screaming Gophers is Heather" Chris said

"I was originally going to dance for you but instead I was to celebrate team spirit with a little collaboration" a smug Heather said as she held Gwen's journal

"oh she wouldn't" Gwen said nervously

"wait here" Naruto said quietly to Bridgette before moving to grab Gwen's book

"So words by Gwen performance by me enjoy...Ok so I'm tr" Heather was saying before Naruto grabbed it out of her hands

"Hey what do you think you doing?" Heather said as she got out of her chair and in Naruto's face

"I'm stopping you from being a nosy little bitch that's what I'm doing"

"Oh really" Heather said as she was shaking her fists by her sides

"Yah you and I are going to have a talk **very soon**" Naruto said with the last bit a little dark scaring Heather and handing Gwen her journal back

"Ok that was interesting, can Geoff turn it around" Chris said

But before Geoff could go out he broke his board so Harold went out and beat boxed his way to win it for The Killer Bass

"That was amazing it looks like Grand Master Chef has chose a winner, Screaming Gophers choose the lucky person to go home I'll meet you at to campfire tonight" Chris said excitedly of the turn of events

* * *

**Campfire**

Kudos to you all for the entertainment. music, drama, barfing there's only one marshmallow left on this plate who will it go to. Justin you reminded us that looks matter a lot and Heather your full of surprises I mean trying to read another girls diary is whack. No seriously it messed up dude" Chris said not liking what Heather had done

"Oh please just give me my marshmallow already" an annoyed Heather said holding out her hand

"Justin I personally think this is very wrong, but hotness just wasn't enough and so the marshmallow goes to Heather" Chris said

"sorry dude pack up and head to the boat of losers" a sad Chris said

* * *

With Gwen

Hey Naruto do you want to help me prank Heather?

Oh hell yes I would Naruto said

About 15 minutes later you could hear screaming coming from the Gophers side of the cabins and as you would know it Heather was running out of the cabin screaming trying to get bugs off her

* * *

Next time on **TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND** the campers get tested on their survival skills who will make it and who wont find out next time on **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND**


	7. Survival of the Fittest

Last time on **TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND**. The campers where in a talent show which brought out the worst in them. But it was Harold who won the heart of Grand Master Chef and got his team the victory. There was some treachery going on with Heather trying too ready Gwen's journal, and almost got her voted off. But it was Justin who got sent to the boat of losers and sent home. What will happen next? Stay tune to find out of this episodes most dramatic episode of **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND.**

* * *

**Theme song**

* * *

**Campfire Pit**

"Campers today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not going to lie to you. Some of you may not come back alive" Chris said getting shock looks and gasps from the camper with the exception of a few like Gwen(scowling) Duncan (not really caring) and Naruto (same as Duncan)

"Just kidding all you have to do is spend one night in the woods. every thing you need is at your teams camp in the forest. You just have to find it" Chris said as he laughs and chucks the maps and compasses at Heather and Duncan "Also watch out for bears. We lost a couple of interns in preproduction" Chris said as he pointed to the woods with his thumb "First team back wins invincibility" Chris said before using a blow horn to signal the start of the challenge

"Did he say their are bears up in there?" said a scared Leshawna as pointing to the woods

"I had an encounter with a bear once lets just say he looks really nice on my mantle" Owen said doing a picture pose with his hands

"Oh this one time I saw a bear eating our garbage he had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his big huge teeth. It looked like blood and guts it was so gross I thought he was eating our neighbors cat simba but it was turned out it was lost for a week" Izzy said in a terrified look and then quickly changed into a calm and collective manner before asking Lindsay who was sacred asked a question "Ah you didn't eat spaghetti did you?" who shook her head no

"Good let's go!" Izzy shouted with arms in the arm while Lindsay gulped

* * *

**Screaming Gophers**

you could see most of the gopher were trudging through the woods trying to find the camp all the while Gwen was in the front of the pack and Trent close behind her

"Hey Gwen wait up" Trent said to a depressed Gwen as he sped up to catch up to her

"Can I walk with you" Trent said as he finally caught up to her

"No" a depressed Gwen said as she moved faster trying to get away from Trent

"Hey if this about what Heather almost read your diary" Trent said to Gwen, but just ended up watching her walk away which made him depressed

* * *

K

**Killer Bass**

Everyone on the team was making good time to their campsite. Except when one noticed something good to eat

"Sadie look blueberries" Katie said as she pointed to them

"Oh my gosh I love, love, love blueberries" Sadie said as she grabbed Katie's hand in a happy manner

"Oh my gosh me too" Katie said

* * *

Confession Stall

"Sadie and I are bfffl's" Katie said

"Best female friends for life" Sadie said

"We even got the chickenpox together" Katie said

"Oh my gosh that was so fun" Sadie said

"It was so nice to have someone scratch all those little scabs" Katie said

"I know right" Sadie said

* * *

**Gophers**

you could still see Gwen in the depressed state in front of every one

"Ugh she is so the next one to leave" an annoyed Heather said

"Who" Trent asked

"Who do you think. She dumped Harold's ant farm into my bed" Heather said pointing with her hand to Gwen

"Yah but you almost read her Diary out loud to the entire world" Trent replied getting nods from most of the people

"So" Heather said stopping in her tracks and turning around to face Trent

"So that was pretty harsh" Trent said

"She is going down" Heather said as she stomped her foot and continued to walk

* * *

**Katie and Sadie**

"Ok those where so yummy could you believe how yummy those were" Katie said as she was holding her stomach

"They were so yummy" Sadie said as she was cleaning her self with her left arm

"Katie where's the rest of the team?" Sadie asked as she looked around

"I don't know they must be near by" Katie said as she looked and then shouted "Killer Bass where are you"

"Killer Bass" Sadie shouted after Katie

"Huh this is just like the time we were seven and we lost our moms at the mall" Sadie said in a happy tone

"You started to cry and the security guards had to page our moms and they where so mad" Katie said while thinking of the time

"oh my gosh like take pill we're fine" Sadie said before they both freaked out and started screaming form their team

* * *

**Gophers**

"Uh there's no food here" Owen said

"This is a survival test look at the instructions here" Trent said while reading the instructions

"I wonder if there's any bears around today" Owen said before looking at Izzy and said "Wouldn't it be funny if we made bears sound and then they came"

"That would be so funny" Izzy said while laughing. Then Owen and Izzy started to make bears sounds

"Rraaawwrrr I'm a bear" Owen said as he tried to do his best imitation of one

"Would you please shut up I'm trying to read here" an annoyed Heather said as she held the map while looking at Owen

"It says here we are supposed to find our own food. Ugh I still don't see it" an annoyed Heather said as she glanced at the map and then around her

"I think they mean in the woods" Trent replied

"I'll go I'm good at finding food" Owen said as he walked towards the woods

"Well at least this will be a good week for my diet" Heather said as she rolled up the map

* * *

**Katie and Sadie**

"You don't know where we are do you" a very tired and sore Sadie said to Katie

"Yes...Ok no but it's so not my fault have you noticed all trees look the same" Katie said

"Ugh I knew I should have known better than listen to you" Sadie said

"What you don't think I'm smart enough to find them" a now annoyed Katie said to Sadie

"Well you're not exactly the best with like directions" an annoyed Sadie said

"Shawhuh I am" an annoyed and growing angry Katie said

"Nuhuh apparently you're not because we are l.o.s.t lost" Sadie replied back before Katie gave a raspberry with her tongue

* * *

**Gophers**

"Ugh I am so hungry" a very hungry Heather said

"Ugh I think my stomach at my stomach" Izzy said feeling the same as Heather

"Yo who ordered the pizza with pepperoni with extra cheese" the pizza guy said

"It's for the camera crew over here" one of the crew men said as he waved to the pizza guy

gasp "No way" Heather said not liking being teased with good food

"I am man I bring fish" Owen said while caring fish trying to sound like a cave man

"are you kidding me" an annoyed Heather said

"ah man your awesome" Trent said getting up and walking to Owen

Oh I love fish, I love fish" a happy and eager Izzy said before biting into the fish she was holding

"I guess we should cook it fist huh" Izzy said after not liking the taste when it wasn't cooked

"How do you know how to fish" an annoyed and intrigued Heather said getting up and walking over to Owen while pointing

"My grandpa taught me I caught a shark once it bit my in the butt check it out" Owen said before dropping his pants showing everyone. Every one except Gwen (who wasn't paying any mind to them) and Izzy who said "That is so awesome" while everyone else was grossed out

* * *

**Katie and Sadie**

"Well at least I know how to drive. You ,you have to walk girl" Katie said as they still argued while trudging through the woods

"Now who's smarter. Last trip to the beach ring any bells" Sadie retorted back to Katie

"Oh I can't believe your bring that up. although I did have a totally fetch bikini on that day though" Katie said as she thought of that day

"You drove my mothers car into a snack shack!" an angry Sadie said getting the attention of two squirrels

"It was totally in my blind spot. What ever if it wasn't for me you would be riding the bus to the mall!" a now angry Katie replied

"Well if it weren't for _me_ you wouldn't be able to find your way to the mall!" Sadie replied as the squirrels watched

"Oh I know my _**way to the** **mall!**" _Katie said getting in Sadie's

"You leaned on me. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be on this show!" Sadie shouted back as one of the squirrel mimicked her

Gasp "Your just saying that because I'm prettier than you are" Katie said as the other squirrel mimicked her before both laughed in their own way

Gasp "I knew you thought that" Sadie said in a shocked tone

"It's true everybody thinks so" Katie said not really caring anymore

* * *

**Confession stall**

"Sadie is like the prettiest girl I know" Katie said to Sadie in a happy manner

"Aww you the prettiest girl I know" Sadie replied back

"We are pretty aren't we" Katie said

"Don't you love we can say that and not be totally conceited" Sadie said

"I love that about us" Katie said

Gasp "Me too" Sadie said

* * *

**Back to Katie and Sadie**

"That is it when we return to camp we are so splitting up as bfffl's" Sadie said before turning and walking away

"Fine!" Katie shouted

"Double fine" Sadie shouted back

* * *

**Killer Bass**

"Wow you pitch a tent like a guy" Geoff said trying to hit on Bridgette who was giving him a distasteful look

"Geoff you're a nice guy but I'm in a relationship with Naruto and I don't think he would take to kindly" Bridgette said before starting to walk away but Geoff blocked her off

"Oh really what is he going to do" Geoff said as he grabbed Bridgette by the wrist

"Do you really want to find out" came a voice behind Geoff who turned slowly and saw Naruto right behind him smiling innocently which creeped him out

"would you be so kindly to let my girlfriend go" Naruto said in a sweet voice which further freaked Geoff out

"Ugh sure man see I let he go no harm done" Geoff said as he showed Naruto that nothing was wrong with Bridgette

"He didn't hurt you did he Bridge" Naruto said as he looked at her

"N-no he didn't" Bridgette said as she was starting to get creeped out as Naruto kept using that voice

"Good now can you leave me and Geoff alone for a few minutes" Naruto asked Bridgette before turning back to Geoff

"Sure just don't do anything to bad ok" Bridgette said in a nervous tone before leaving

"W-what are you going to do" Geoff said as he backed away from Naruto

"Oh nothing_ really_" Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles

* * *

**Killer Bass Campsite**

As Bridgette made it back to camp she sat by the fire and waited for Naruto to come back

"Where Geoff and Naruto" Courtney said before getting an answer as a scream could be heard all the way around the island

"Was that Geoff we need to help him" a worried Courtney said as she quickly look towards the woods

"I don't think so Naruto is with him"

"That make it more important they both could be in trouble"

"I think Naruto is the one who made him scream

"How come?" Courtney now getting intrigued as to what Bridgette just said

"Because Geoff was hitting on me and being a little force full. I warned him of Naruto but he brushed it off until Naruto talked in the voice" Bridgette said as she shiver from just thinking about it

"What voice" Courtney asked

"When you hear it you'll know" Bridgette said scaring Courtney a little

* * *

**Naruto and Geoff**

"Hey Geoff come here a sec would you" Naruto said still in his sweet tone as he walk up to Geoff still cracking his knuckles

"Aw come on man I didn't mean it by anything" Geoff said as he backed up and waved his hands in defense

"oh but you did" Naruto growled and said "Why don't you tell me what's on you mind"

"You really want to know" Geoff said

"Oh but of course" Naruto said

"Ok, YOU DON'T DESERVE BRIDGETTE. SHE _IS _GOING TO BE MINE AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Geoff shouted as he tried to swing at Naruto who just stepped aside

"Really because she is with me now and seems happy" Naruto said as he looked in the direction Bridgette went

"It won't matter in the least she will be my in the end" Geoff said as he laughed and took another swing at Naruto

"Let end this last one standing gets Bridgette until she gets tire of me" Naruto said

"Fine by me" Geoff said as he ran at Naruto, and that is when the pain began for him

* * *

**Back at camp**

"Come on Bridgette tell me" as a persistent Courtney said

"Look you'll know when he says it ok" Bridgette replied back getting annoyed with her

"Hey babe how are you felling" Naruto said as he carried a beaten Geoff on his shoulder

"What they hell happened to him" Courtney said as she pointed to Geoff

"Oh him we had a falling out and now we have an understanding" Naruto said as he plopped Geoff on the ground

"What's for dinner toots I'm starving" Duncan said as he walked up to Courtney

"I hope you don't expect me to answer to that dignified question" Courtney retorted with a disgusted look on her face

"Hey guys look what I found" DJ said as he petted a little bunny in his arms

"Well I never had rabbit stew before, but what the heck I'm game" Duncan said as he walked over to the bunny in a thinking pose

gasp "This is my new pet I'm calling him bunny" DJ said

"You couldn't find any food" Courtney said to DJ

sigh "It looks like where eating grubs and berries" Courtney said ina depressed tone

"Not necessary" Naruto said as he held up an assortment of food which contained a variety of berries, fruits as well as meats like squirrel, snake and fish

"When did you get all this" Courtney said as she ran over to check the food out

"On my way back from dealing with Geoff. I knew we would need food so I got some"

"You are a life saver I could just kiss you right now" Courtney said almost kissing Naruto on the cheek before Bridgette interrupted and said "But you won't" and thanked Naruto and kissed him instead of Courtney

"Hey has anyone else seen twiddle dee and twiddle dumb" Duncan said

"I can go look for them if you guys want" Naruto said getting his pack ready for tomorrow

"I say leave them if they can't stick with use let them find their own way back" Duncan said as he at his food

"Let's put it to a vote all in favor of leaving them" Courtney said and looked around four raised their hands

"And all for going after them" Courtney said as she saw two others including her self

"Ok then I guess we leave them" Courtney said depressed

"I'll look for them in the morning" Naruto said finishing up his food and heading to bed

"Ok" Courtney said

* * *

**Katie and Sadie**

"Look Katie it's the tree with the fork in it. That's good right" Sadie said with hope

"No that's the same tree we saw two hours ago. We just walked in a gigantic circle" Katie said becoming sad

They heard a noise and ran screaming into a cave

"We'll be safe here till morning" Katie said as she was about to cry which woke up an animal that gave out a loud screech

Sadie freaked out an ran around before crawling into a ball and saying "We're going to die here, we're going to die here" which made Katie feel horrible

* * *

**Gophers**

" Ok Fires hot, fish are cooking, tent is tented" Owen said

"Great job man Fish look awesome" Trent said to Owen

"Thanks man I owe it all to grandpa" Owen said

"So you mean your grandpa really fought a bear once" Trent asked

"Heck yes it was the scariest day of my entire life" Owen said drawing almost every body's attention except Heather's

"We were in the woods when we came upon the great beast" Owen said as he told his tale

"Ya right there is no way you took down a ten foot bear" Heather said before asking if anyone has seen Izzy

"I think she had to pee" Lindsay said

"That was over an hour ago" Trent said worriedly before screaming her name

"Izzy the gopher where are you" Owen shouted before hearing rustling in the bushes

"Oh thank god we thought we lost you there for a minute" Owen said before freaking out "Great pyramid of Giza" Owen shout as he saw a bear rise from the bushes before screaming. Every one now was freaking out

"The trees climb into the trees" Heather said before everyone ran up a tree

* * *

**Killer Bass**

An owl could be heard and it freaked Bridgette out as she laid next to Naruto who could tell she was scared

"It's ok Bridge it's just an owl" Naruto said as he rubbed her head

"Sorry I just getting really freaked out in the woods" Bridgette said

"You know I bet Chris will use that in a challenge" Naruto said

"That reminds me of this really scary story I heard once" Duncan said and told the tale. Every one then told what they where afraid of.

"Hey Naruto what are you afraid of" Duncan asked Naruto loud enough for Naruto to hear

"Nothing really but if I had to say it would probably have to be ghosts you can fight them but they can harm you" Naruto said as he tried to drift back to sleep

* * *

**Gophers**

"What do we do now" Trent asked Heather

"Don't look at me" Heather replied

"it was your idea to climb the trees" Gwen said

"Why don't we ask the bear expert. Hey Owen what now" Heather said smugly

"How should I know" Owen said

"Dude you said you killed a bear" Leshawna said

"I was being theatrical" Owen said shakily

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't been growling like that the bear wouldn't have come" Heather said as she started to get angry

"Excuse me for living" Owen whined then started to fake cry before banging his head against the tree

"Hey, hey ease up on the guy he did bring us all that fish" Trent said as he pointed to the fish over the fire

"Hey lay off our fish!" Heather shouted to the bear

"He probably ate Izzy" Lindsay said as she hugged the tree

"The it wouldn't be hungry" Heather said earning gasps from the fellow team

"What it's survival of the fittest she should have peed in her pants like Harold would if he was here" Heather said, They heard a cracking sound and before anyone could do anything the branch under Leshawna broke making her fall in front of the bear. Everyone was freaking out as Leshawna crept away from the bear and the bear walked towards Leshawna. Leshawna finally came to a stop when she hit the tree and the bear crept closer and closer to her until it was right on top of her. Before anyone could do anything the bear asked "Hey are you ok"

"Ah did that bear just ask me a question" Leshawna asked her team with a raised eyebrow

Before anyone could give an answer the bear lifted its head and revealed it to be none other than Izzy

"Oh my goodness I did not see that coming" Owen said as he slid down the tree

"Ok I'm so confused right now" Lindsay said

"What are you some kind of weirdo" Gwen asked

"What I thought it would be funny" Izzy said as she laughed

* * *

**Killer Bass**

you could her wolves howling in the night and you could see that Bridgette was fidgeting before getting up

"You have to go be" DJ asked

"Ya like crazy bad" Bridgette replied

"Me too" DJ said as he held a jar of his own pee

"I'll keep watch for you Bridge" Naruto said as he yawned

"Thanks" Bridgette whispered to him

* * *

**Gophers**

"Rockin the fish sticks nice" Izzy said still in her costume before a bear rawr was heard and a bear emerged from the bushes

"Wow that costume is really good. I thought mine was good but this one is really good" Izzy said as the bear sniffed her

"It's probably Chris trying to mess with use" Trent said before messing with the bear and then everyone found out that it was an actual bear and started to freak out

* * *

**Time skip morning**

Every one on the Gophers didn't have a great time sleeping in the tree because the bear stayed under it the whole night. Katie and Sadie didn't have a good one either but at least hey where dry, but it got worse when the bear that was under the gophers tree came back to its home and scared them away. The Killer bass had the best sleep because they had their tent and nothing went wrong for them.

* * *

**Killer Bass**

"Ok guys lets pack and head out" Naruto said as he packed up his bag again with some extra food for Katie and Sadie

"Alright" Courtney said

In about five minutes they were finished packing and where heading out when Naruto said "I'll go look for the girls you guys go on with out me" Naruto said as he went into the woods

"Come on guys let move he can handle him self I'm sure of it" Courtney said to the team before moving out

* * *

**Time skip campfire pit**

You could see both The Screaming Gophers and The Killer Bass make it to the campsite

gasp "We are the first one's back" Courtney said Happily before Chris told them they where missing a few players and about five seconds later you could hear Naruto saying something to Katie

"Come on Katie we're almost there" Naruto said to Katie who was right behind him

"I know! Hey look its the camp" Katie said

"Sadie I Can't carry you anymore" as that was said Naruto ran in the camp and collapsed with Sadie landing on his back

"Naruto" Bridgette said as she ran to him

"I'll be fine, so did we win" Naruto said as he laid on the ground and then looked around

"I guess not sorry guys" Naruto said before he passed out

"Killer Bass you lost the challenge chose a person to kick off and meet me at the campfire pit" Chris said

"Guys don't vote Naruto off" Katie said

"Yah don't vote him off he carried me all the way here when he found us trekking back here" Sadie said

"Ok then one of you is going" Courtney said getting everyone except Naruto and Geoff to agree

* * *

**Campfire pit**

"Killer bass today wasn't your day" Chris said getting everyone to look at Naruto, Katie and Sadie

"Naruto you were noble but fell short when your team needed you. Sadie and Katie you both got lost and then had a teammate come and get you" Chris said making them look down

"The team has chosen and now one you will have to go to the boat of losers and never come back" Chris said

"When I call your name come up and take a marshmallow. Courtney, Geoff, DJ, Duncan, Bridgette, Tyler, Naruto and the one who is staying is Sadie" Chris said

"NO I can't go anywhere without Katie" Sadie said as she hugged Katie before Katie was dragged to the boat

"It's ok you take care and win for us I'll see you at the end. I'll miss you" Katie said as she left on the boat

"I'll miss you more" Sadie said as she reach out off the dock to Katie

* * *

Next time on **TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND** the capers have a fun time trying to face their fears. Who will get over them and who will let the fear take over them. Find out on the next **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND**


	8. Fear factor

After I put this story up I'm going to put up my other chapters that have been edited.

Also I Have been getting a lot of people want more girls in the harem. so I am putting up a poll so you can choose, but choose wisely because only one more girl to be in the harem. Now she can be from season 1-3.

The winner of the next story is... Dawn

Also Just wanted to let you know I might only be able to put up another chapter before I move

* * *

Welcome to **TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND**. Last time our campers had to endure a grueling day of survival. Some slept well while others had a good nights rest. The Gophers got a scare by Izzy who dressed up like a bear, but then got scared by an actual bear. Katie and said had a feud but made up. In the end it was The Screaming Gophers who one even thought they won b five seconds. Katie and Sadie gave the team and a choice to vote one of them off because of what Naruto did for them, but alas it was Katie to get the boot to the boat of losers. What will happen next stay tuned and find out on this episode of **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND**

* * *

**Dock Night Time**

"Katie would want you to you to keep going" Bridgette said trying to be sympathetic

"Yeah cheer up Sadie you have your fellow Killer Bass teammates to help you out" Naruto said as he stood next to Bridgette

"Come on lets join the others" Bridgette said as she tried to pick up Sadie off the dock who was still crying

"I got it Bridge" Naruto said as he bent down and picked Sadie up and propped her on her feet

"Katie I'll miss you" Sadie cried out as she was carried back to camp

* * *

**Campfire Pit**

The Killer Bass waited for Sadie, Bridgette, and Naruto and where starting to get bored until they heard crying. As they look and saw Bridgette holding her hand for comfort with Naruto walking behind them.

"It was a long good bye" Bridgette said as she sat next to Sadie and looked at Courtney

"Tell me about it" Naruto said as he stretched out his arms

Before Bridgette or Courtney could reply The Screaming Gophers walked in holding a plate of jello with a worm in it

"What do you guys want? Came to rub it in?" Courtney said in an annoyed voice as she got up

"We brought you some jello after our victory party" Trent said

"So what your being nice?" Courtney said still annoyed

"Come on courrtney they didn't even need to do it. They could of ate it and be done with it then share it" Naruto said as he walked up to them and took the plate and said _'Thanks'_

"Ok Owen stunk up our cabin and it needs some time to air out" Gwen said

"Wow does that happen all the time for you Owen when ever you eat? No offence" Naruto said as he took a piece and then passed the plate around to his fellow team

"Not all the time just when I eat a lot hehe" Owen laughed

"Ah no thanks" Courtney said as the plate was passed to her

"What are you chicken?" Duncan said tot Courtney

"No I just don't like green jelly" Courtney said

"**Ahhh **snake" DJ said as he slapped the plate away from him

"Dude chill it's just a gummy worm" Naruto said as he took it out to show him

"Sorry for trippin snakes just freaking out" DJ said felling depressed for being weak

"I feel you chickens give me the creeps dude" Tyler said as he tried to whisper it to DJ

"Your afraid of chickens" Gwen said with a confused look on her face

"Wow that's pretty lame man" Duncan said as he laughed

* * *

Confession Stall

"So suddenly every one is having this share fest by the fire. Like Beth went on and on about how her mortal fear is being covered in bugs. Harold is afraid of Ninjas and even Heather admitted she's afraid of sumo wrestlers" Gwen said

* * *

**Back to campfire pit**

"What's my worst fear? I guess being buried alive" Gwen said as she had to think about it

"Walking through a mine field in heels" Lindsay said

"Flying man that's some crazy stuff" Owen said and got Izzy to agree with him on it

"I'm sacred of hail. It's small but deadly dude" Geoff said

"Being left alone in the woods" Bridgette said as she clinging onto Naruto

"Mine would probably have to be ghosts you can't harm them but they can harm you" Naruto said getting a shiver down his spine

"Bad hair cuts" Sadie said still crying. After she said that Lindsay quickly changed hers to what Sadie just said

"I'm not really scared of anything" Courtney said in confidence

_"Bologna"_ Duncan said as he coughed into his hand

"Oh really what exactly is your phobia mister know it all" an annoyed Courtney said to Duncan getting everyone's attention

"Celine Dion music store standees" Duncan said depressed after saying it

"Dude did you say Celine Dion music store standees?" Trent said getting Duncan to quiver and cover his face with his hands

"OooI love Celine Dion. What's a standee?" Lindsay said playing her role as dumb, but Naruto was starting to catch on

"You know that cardboard cut out at the music store" Trent replied

"Don't say it dude" Duncan said annoyed while pointing at Trent

"What about you guys" Duncan said quickly pointing to t=Trent trying to change the subject

"Ok I'm afraid of mimes a lot" Trent said getting Courtney to roll her eyes at him

"What about you Courtney you must be afraid of something spill it" Trent said

"Nope nothing" Courtney fired back

"That's not what she said last night" Duncan said to Geoff and DJ

"Shut it" Courtney said

* * *

**Time skip morning lodge**

"campers todays challenge is what I like to call phobia factor. Each of you are going to face your worst fears" Chris said while raised arms

"Worse than this" Leshawna said holding up a sausage with hairs sticking out of it

"This is going to suck" Gwen said

"Now for our fist victims Heather meet us all in the theater it's SUMO time" Chris said getting Heather to spit her drink out of her mouth and onto Trent

"Gwen you me and the beach with a few tons of said" Chris said getting a gasp form Gwen

"Wait how did he know those where your fears?" Lindsay asked

"Because he was watching us at the camp fire. They always are watching us" Naruto said resting his chin under his hand

"Chef Hatchet do you have a special for Tyler?" Chris said as his smile grew as well as Tyler's fear when he say a deep fried chicken handed to him. He took a bite and for a few seconds nothing popped out before an actual live chicken popped out

"Dude how did you deep fry a live chicken with out killing it? That is so cool" Naruto said to Chef while pumping his fist

* * *

**Challenges**

As the other comtestants watched Beth get into the kiddy pool full of worms and stay in there for 2 seconds before getting out and earning a point for the Gophers

Next was Sadie and Lindsay who had to wear a mullet wig

After them was Owen and Izzy who went for a little sight seeing in a plane

Then came Harold

* * *

**Flashback**

"Naruto can I talk to you for a minute" Chris said waving Naruto over

"Sure just a sec" Naruto said as he let go of Bridgette's hand and walked over to Chris

"Whats up?" Naruto asked

"I need you for one of my challenges" Chris said as he smiled

"Let me guess Harold" Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes as well as crossed his arms

"Yep" Chris chirped

"Ok but on one condition" Naruto said

"Name it" Chis said

"You don't record me when I'm alone with some one" Naruto said

"Sure done so do we have a deal" Chris asked

"Yes, yes we do" Naruto said

* * *

**Bathroom**

Harlod was going to the bathroom when he thought he heard a noise. He quickly finished and left the stall only to quickly duck under a barrage of kunai and shuriken

"Hey are you trying to kill me!" Harold shouted only for the ninja to run at him. He quickly pulled out his nunchucks and twirled them around before whaling himself of the head and giving himself his own swirly

* * *

Leshawna was worried what was coming and then started to scream and run away when Chef walked towards her in a giant spider suit

After her is was Heather and her SUMO time and scored the Go[hers a point which made it Gophers 2 Bass 0

Bridgette began her six hours of solitude and was fare well so far before a squirrel came up to her and out of no where got punted courtesy of Bridgette who freaked out

Then came Naruto who was walking away from the bathrooms when he froze in place from seeing a ghost floating towards him. When the ghost started to get close to him he ran away screaming. Before he knew it he was at the cliff were they did their first challenge. As the ghost neared him he backed up and before he knew it he was at the edge of the cliff. He was scared and was deciding to charge and leaped at the ghost. As he did that he fazed through it and as he turned around he saw that it was a hologram and won a point for his team. He was satisfied before thinking of taking a stroll around before heading to the beach.

* * *

**Beach**

As most of the contest who finished were at the beach as they watched Gwen being buried alive and only had to be in there for five minutes

"There is enough air in there for a hour you only need to do five minutes" Trent said as he kneeled down and talked to Gwen through the air slot

"Eh as long as we decide to dig you out" Chris said with a smile on his face while he buried Gwen

"Not funny Chris" Gwen said a little panicked

"Sheesh take a pill" Chris said with a sadistic grin

"I'll be here listening the whole time just call me and I'll dig you right up" Trent said before handing her a walkie talkie

"Good bye cruel world" Gwen said before Trent closed the air hole and being fully buried in the sand

* * *

**Theater-DJ**

It was DJ's turn to take the plunge of fear

"Eh you can do this buddy" Duncan cheered DJ on

"Yeah DJ you can do it " Naruto said as he walked over to the bench to watch DJ

"Ahh it blink" DJ said as he started to freak out

"It means it likes you" Sadie said

"It's the smallest snake DJ come on" Courtney shout at DJ

"Yeah but it's slimy, scaly, and slithery" DJ said whole cringing

"We need this point DJ suck it up" Courtney shouted at DJ as she got up and stomped her foot getting disapproval from her teammates. Which made him do it and get them the point

* * *

**Beach**

"You still alive in there only tree more minutes" Trent asked Gwen through the walkie talkie

"tell me dsistraction why is it that ou are afraid of mimes' Gwen asked

"This one time my mom took me to a carnival to see the elephants I was so stoked. I got distracted for a minute and lost her. I screamed for her and has I turned I saw this white face with black lips pretending to be me. I screamed and ran, every time I looked back it would be right there mimivking me" Trent said before getting a tap on his shoulder and there it was the mime. He screamed and then bolted.

* * *

DJ wasn't faring to well that is until Courtney gave him some tough love and scored a point for them.

* * *

Now it was Duncan's turn to face the dreaded Celine Dion music standees

"It's ok if you can do it" Courtney said in a sweet voice

"Yeah man we all have to face them but you don't need to do it today" Naruto said

"That looks pretty real" Duncan said

"Dude it's made of cardboard just go for it" Tyler shout to him

"Ok here goes" Duncan said before he ran at the standee and gave it a hug

* * *

Trent was still running around with the mime hot on his trail before he jumped into the water and taunted the mime into getting in but stopped it from getting it makeup wet and got a point for the gophers. Trent walked up to Chris to see what he was doing and then saw that he was going to get Geoff with hale. Geoff screamed and started to run around.

"Hey do you think you can make that cloud go lower and pelt him harder" Trent asked Chris

"You are one sick dude but yes" Chris said as he did just that

"Hey don't you feel like your forgetting something

"Sometimes, hey watch this I'm going to bury him in hale" Chris said as he laughed

"Oh my god Gwen" Trent said as realization hit him

* * *

**Beach**

hey you ok Gwen" Naruto said as he helped Gwen from her prison

"Yeah I'm ok but were's Trent" Gwen asked

"I don't know Gwen. Why was he sappose to dig you out?" Naruto asked

"Yeah" Gwen said depressed

"Hey Gwen if a he talks sweet to you and them forgets you he doesn't really care about you" Naruto said making Gwen almost cry

"Hey now no need to start crying we wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get ruined now would we" Naruto said as he cupped her face making her look at him as well as make her blush

"Thanks Naruto" Gwen said as she blushed and tried to look away

"No problem Gwen if you need me for any reason just ask ok" Naruto said before becoming completely surprised by Gwen kissing him

"I'm guessing you like me huh" Naruto said

"Yeah but I don't want to ruin what you and Bridgette already have" Gwen said as she looked down with a sad look

"Lets just talk to her and find out. I'll need to get Lindsay as well because I think she is in the same boat as you are in" Naruto said as he went looking for Lindsay

* * *

**Woods**

"Ok Bridge you got 4 hours left no need to worry" Bridgette said before hearing a crow

* * *

**Somewhere in camp**

"hey Lindsay wanna come with me and Gwen for a few we are going to see how Bridgette is doing" Naruto Half lied

"Sure" Lindsay said as she walked with them hearing Heathers protests in the background

* * *

"Huh I guess someone dug her up" Chris said

"Yeah but who" Trent said quizzically

* * *

**Woods**

Bridgette was doing fine until she heard a noise that started to freak her out. It went on for a thirty more minutes and that is when she couldn't take it any more and bolted out and ran into Naruto

"I guess you couldn't do it"

"yeah"

"It's ok babe but we got more important matters to attend to" Naruto said as he pointed to Lindsay and Gwen

"I guess so" Bridgette said as she didn't like where this was going

* * *

Owen and Izzy finished their fear challenge earning them 2 points and now the score was 6-3

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"So let me get this straight you want in on Naruto" Bridgette said a little annoyed

"I know we are being shellfish but please give us a chance" Gwen said getting a nod for Lindsay as well

"Listen babe it's up to you I don't care either way as long as your happy" Naruto said as he rapped an arm around Bridgette earning a growl from Lindsay

It took a while fir Bridgette to decide and both Lindsay and Gwen where getting nervous that is until Bridgette spoke

"Ok you can be in" Bridgette said getting squeals of joy from both of them

* * *

**Time skip**

As everything was winding down the only person who didn't go was Courtney and boy did Chris have a surprise for he

"Ok Courtney it's your turn"

"I don't have a fear remember" Courtney countered

"Oh yes you do and if you do it you'll get triple the points" Chris said as he showed her a pool of green jello

"Come on Courtney you can do it" Naruto said as his team cheered her on but alas in the end she couldn't do it

"And the winner of the Challenge is The Screaming Gophers" who won 7-4

"Killer Bass you have a diction to make meet me at the campfire" Chris said as he walked away

* * *

**Campfire pit**

"Killer bass you didn't do so well. You all made your votes. when I call our name come and take a marshmallow. DJ, Duncan, Bridgette Sadie, Naruto, Geoff, and the final person staying is Courtney. Tyler dude you not being able to even face the chicken is what is getting you sent home dude. So head to boat of losers and head home" Chris said

* * *

As Tyler was heading home he heard a noise and looked up to find that the boat was filled with chickens and screamed his head off into the night

* * *

Late into the night you could hear panting

"Sorry Bridge for putting you in that position with Gwen and Lindsay" Naruto said

"It's ah ok ah Naruto I'm ah glad you had me make the decision" Bridgette said between breaths as Naruto was fucking her from behind

"It was no problem Bridge. I don't think I can hold it any longer" Naruto said

"It's ok Naruto lets cum together" Bridgette said before they both cam and fell asleep in bliss

* * *

What will happen next will Naruto get anymore girls? will there be a dramatic episode as this one Stay tuned and find out on the next episode of **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND**


	9. Boat Race Girls Fun

Gopher's still in the game: Gwen, Trent, Heather, Beth, Lindsay, Owen, Izzy and Leshawna

Bass still In the game: Geoff, DJ, Sadie, Naruto, Bridgette, Duncan, Harold and Courtney,

Gopher's eliminated: Cody, Justin, Noah

Bass eliminated: Tyler, Eva, Ezekiel, Katie

**Just wanted to say sorry it took so long. I hope none of you where worried that I wasn't going to continue the story. I was just super busy with the move and stuff.**

* * *

Last time on **TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND. **The campers were set off to test their survival skills. Some wondered off and got lost. While others made it and got a scare or had a good night's sleep especially for two heh. Not all did succeed in their challenge while others surprised us. In a shocking twist Tyler gave encouragement but couldn't muster the courage to even look at the chicken and loosing his team the challenge and that got him sent home. Will the Killer Bass win? Will Naruto get lucky find out on this episode of **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND**

* * *

**Theme song**

* * *

"Hey Bridgette, Naruto did you guys have fun" Gwen said trying to hold in her laughter while getting blushes from each of them as they walked to the beach

"Yes, yes we did. Why do you want in on the action" Naruto said with a grin on his face getting Gwen to sputter nonsense

"W-what are y-you talking a-about I d-d-don't want that" Gwen said blushing mad red

"You sure because we can let you in on the action" Naruto said with the grin still on his face

"Ahh what about me!" Lindsay whined

"You can join as well. How about it Bridge you want to do a quick foursome?" Naruto asked getting a blush for his girls

"I don't think we Have time" Bridgette said as they walked down the steps leading to the beach

"Gophers, Bass todays challenge is a true camper experience. A canoe trip" Chris said as he showed them 6 canoes on the beach

"You'll be paddling your canoe across the lake to _**Boney Island**_" Chris said trying to make it sound scary

"When you get there you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island. Which is about a 2hour through treacherous and dense jungle.

"Portaga what?" Geoff said scratching the back of his head

"Portage" Chris said as he gave quotes with his hands. Geoff was out of it as a fly flew in one ear and out the other

"Dude walk with you canoe" Chris said winking and giving a got it with his hand

"Oh" Geoff said dumbly

"When you arrive at the other end of the island you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home with their canoes wins invincibility. Move campers move" Chris said getting every one to run to the boat. Well maybe not every one

"Oh just one more thing. Legend has it if any of you take anything from the island you'll be cursed for ever" Chris said getting thunder to come our of no where making it even more scary

"What I miss" Beth said as she came running from the bathroom

"Canoes" Chris said before laughing and walking off

* * *

**Lindsay and Gwen**

"Hey Gwen why don't we ride in the same canoe?" Trent said when he saw how depressed she looked

sigh "Yeah sure, but don't try anything funny" Gwen said in a serious voice as she looked down and walked towards the boat while looking at Naruto with a sad look. While Trent was having a victory dance in his head

"Ok guys lets head out" Naruto said to everyone has he started to push the canoe in the water

While that was happening Lindsay decided to take it upon herself to sneak into the boat that had Naruto pushing and Bridgette facing forward ready to paddle

Right as Naruto was getting ready to get in the boat he noticed that there was a new passenger onboard

"Lindsay what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow getting Bridgette's attention

"Yeah aren't you suppose to be with your team? an annoyed Bridgette said wanting to be alone with Naruto and no one else

"Who cares everyone on my team is far ahead anyways" Lindsay said nonchalantly as Naruto got in the boat and started to paddle

* * *

**5 minutes later with Naruto, Lindsay and Bridgette**

"Hey Naruto is it ok if I put my head on your lap" Lindsay asked almost giving him the puppy dog look

"Yeah sure make your self comfortable" Naruto said as he kept paddling

"Oh I will" Lindsay said a little husky voice making Naruto raise a brow

AS they kept paddling Lindsay got a bold idea and unzipped Naruto's pants and took out this penis

"What the hell are you doing Lindsay!" Naruto screamed getting Bridgette's and almost everything around them their attention

"What does it look like" Lindsay said as she examined the fine piece of meat in front of her before putting it in her mouth and getting a moan from Naruto

"What the Hell Lindsay!" Bridgette said when she looked back at the two only to see Lindsay stuffing her face with Naruto's dick

_'pop'_ "Oh come off it I'm only trying it out like you did before the fun started" Lindsay said after she took out his dick and putting it back in and started to bob her head and lick the tip which earned a moan from Naruto and a blush from Bridgette. From what Lindsay just said

This went on for another 10 minutes before Naruto told Lindsay that he was about to cum and sprayed his load into her mouth which she tried hold swallow it all but couldn't as some hot on her chin and she whipped it off with her finger before putting said finger in her mouth savoring his taste

* * *

**Gwen and Trent**

"Hey Gwen?" Trent asked as he was trying to get a conversation going with Gwen

"Yeah" Gwen said in her normal tone

"What is the deal with you and Naruto?" Trent asked

"I rather not talk about it" Gwen replied quickly knowing where this was heading

"Oh come on Gwen you can tell me" Trent said sweetly trying to get on here good side

"I said I didn't want to talk about it so can we please drop it" Gwen said in a louder and more agitated voice

* * *

**Time skip Boney Island**

As everyone got out of their canoe's Heather walked up the Lindsay and literally dragged her to a secluded place and was yelling at her "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN NARUTO"S CANOE!"

"Geez no need to shout. I was only having a taste of what Naruto tasted like" Lindsay said as she tried to get her hearing back as well as getting a major blush from Heather

"Well don't let me catch you doing that again" Heather said as she pointed at Lindsay and stormed off to find Owen and carry their canoe

"Ok did you see that skull how cool is that. it's like it's haunted or something" Izzy said in excitement before hearing what sounded like a scream coming from the island

"Lets just get this over with" a freaked out Gwen said

* * *

**Time skip some time in the woods**

As all the racers ran they started to seeing skulls on pikes and other things that couldn't be explained until there path was blocked by a tree that fell and out from the bushes came mutated bever

* * *

**Confession stall**

"The wooly beaver is a hairy rat that is indigenous to Boney Island and they are meat eaters heh" Chris said while having fun at the campers misfortune

* * *

**Back to campers**

"Oh great now how are we suppose to get out of this" a freaked out Sadie said

Listen we are going to have to split up to loss these things" Naruto said before a beaver started to charge at him and Bridgette

"Well I'm game for what ever he says" Duncan said before he bolted one way with Harold and Sadie. Unfortunately the Gopher team didn't hear him and they where chased into a nest of mutated geese. Before running again

After losing the geese and falling behind in the race the Gophers chose the left path which was the wrong path because Trent go stuck in quick said

While Geoff faked an injury in order to try and get to Bridgette which worked for a while before Naruto pointed out hat it was a tiny slinter

* * *

Time skip beach

As the Gophers tried to start a fire as well as collect some twigs Heather looked over and saw that the Killer Bass already had it started

Beth was looking for some wood but found a odd tiki statue in the woods (Insert Chris telling everyone obout not taking anything off the island)

"How did they get it stared already?" Heather asked a little peeved that the other team got it started before they did. When she asked that Duncan pulled out his lighter and showed it too her

* * *

**Helicopter**

"Heh there's nothing against the rules allow lighters" Chris said while looking down at the sight before he got a eye full explosion courtesy of Izzy which got her team the win

"Where did you learn to do that" Heather asked a little sacared

"Oh you now. I spent a summer training with the reserves and I guess you could say I got in trouble" Izzy replied

"What are we going to do with out paddles" Bridgette asked a little peeved that they lost their paddles along the way to the other side of the island

"All we need to do is have a strong person of a couple of strong people push them to the finish line" Geoff said

"that's a good idea now all me need is rope or something to tie all the canoes together" Bridgette said in a thinking pose

* * *

**Time skip**

"Come on guys you can do it" Bridgette said cheering DJ and Naruto

"Yeah you can do it" Sadie said"

"Ah guys your going to need to move faster" Harold said a little worried

"You come back here and try to push" Naruto said in an annoyed voice

"That's not why I said it. I said it because there are sharks coming straight for you guys" Harold said as he pointed them out

"Oh shit come on DJ" Naruto said as he looked back and then started to kick faster and harder

DJ didn't need to be asked twice as he kicked it into over drive and got his team to the beach before the sharks or Gophers could make it to them or the beach

"And the Killer Bass Win" Chris said

"Gophers meet me by the camp fire after your rest" Chris said

* * *

**Time skip Camp fire**

"Killer bass what happened at the end?" Chris asked not really caring

"When I call your name come and get your marshmallow"

"Heather, Beth, Trent, Gwen, Owen Leshawna, and the last marshmallow goes to...Lindsay"

"Izzy I'm sad to say it's your turn to.." Chris said before getting interrupted by a chopper in the sky shinning a light and asking for Izzy

* * *

Some time at night

"Bridgette your so tight" Naruto said

Don't forget about me now" Lindsay whined

"How could I forget about my little minx" Naruto said before he started to plow into Lindsay earning moans of pleasure from her

"Oh god Naruto this is so ah" Lindsay said as Naruto was plowing in and out of her

"I know I can feel my self" Naruto said felling as if he was about to cum

"Cum inside me" Lindsay said

"No not today, both of you get on your knees and open wide" Naruto said in a commanding voice and so they did and got there justly reward

As Naruto panted Lindsay and Bridgette where cleaning him off. After a few minute Naruto ask if they where ready for round 4

* * *

Next time in **TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND **the some of the campers get a chance to be hunted while others are the hunter. What will happen? who will win? stay tuned and find out on the next **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND**

* * *

**Just wanted to say that I'll leave the poll up for a few days to a week.**

**Also I'll most likely add Izzy and Heather in the 2nd or third part of the story**


	10. The Hunters become the hunted

Fist off I like to say that the poll will be over tomorrow so if you didn't vote do so.

Second I know my sex scenes are short don't worry they will get longer as the story goes.

For reginaljack11 yes Gwen is in. I am working her way into it. Just stay calm.

* * *

Welcome back to another episode of **TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND. **Last time the campers had a grueling journey by paddleing to the dangerous **_Boney Island._ **Others had a **_fun time _**getting there heh. When they got to the Island they had to get to the other side of the island. There where some thing that I for got to tell then (Scene of the woolly beavers). Also one Gopher might have done something even more insane. What will happen to the Gophers? Will the Gophers still be in the winning streak? What will happen to Izzy? Will my teeth get any whiter? Stay tuned and find out on **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND.**

* * *

**Theme song**

* * *

It was around 6 in the morning and you could see a skittish little rabbit hopping around before a big shadow was over it making it shake and hopped away in fear. The shadow moved over the campsite scaring the crap out of Duncan

"Hit the deck! There coming for us man!" Duncan shouted as he dashed under Geoff's bed.

The Shadow moved over the campsite again waking up Lashawna

"Ok that Dude is really getting on my last nerve!" an angry

Yawn "Whatever. he just likes to ruin our mornings. Beth, Lindsay warm up my bath" Heather demanded

"Ahh ok but Lindsay isn't here" Beth said as she got out of bed

"WHAT? Were is she!" Heather screamed

Like in a dime Lindsay walked through the door with a little bounce in her step

"Where the Hell were you!" Heather screamed getting in Lindsays face

And so they went back and forth arguing before Heather Stormed out and when to the bathhouse but when she opened the door she really couldn't see and was cursing Lindsay

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"Dam Lindsay and her stupid memory" Heather muttered under her teeth as she walked in the mist and stripped in one of the stalls

"You know you shouldn't blame someone who didn't mean do it" Heather heard a voice next to her and whipped her head in the direction

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Heather scream as she covered her self up with her arms. It was so loud that it could wake up anyone in a 20 mile radius

"First of all no need to shout so loud it could wake up anyone in a 20 mile radius. Secondly I'm taking a shower. Didn't you hear the water running when you opened the door" Naruto said as rinsed the shampoo out of his hair

"Get Out so I can take a shower" Heather screamed still covering her self while eyeing Naruto

"No I need to relax a little with the stuff that happened yesterday and at night" Naruto said as he turned towards the shower

Heather was gaping trying to think of something

"Also why does it matter it's not like we haven't see to top of the opposite sex naked" Naruto said as he relaxed having the water pound in his head

Heather started to blush as she was still gazing at this chest

"Listen I don't know why you are always mean to people but if you ever want to talk about it I'm here" Naruto said as took a glance at Heather

"As if" Heather said giving him a glare when he took a glance at her

"Just saying" Naruto said as he

"Well take care" Naruto said as he stepped out of the shower and started to walk out. As Heather snapped out of her thoughts she was about to make a remark, but stopped when she saw Naruto's ripped body but not to ripped

* * *

**Confession Stall**

"You know I bet if heather just opens up she is really a nice girl. Lets just hope she takes me up on my offer" Naruto said before getting up and walking out

* * *

**Back to Bathhouse**

"Off" Naruto said when he walk out and bumped into Gwen making her fall on the ground

* * *

**Gwen 10 min before bumping into Naruto**

Gwen was getting her stuff ready to go to the shower. When Gwen was done getting her stuff ready she left the cabin and started to think of why Naruto was having sex with the others and not her

_I wonder why Naruto hasn't fucked my yet. _

_Maybe he thinks I'm ugly_

_Maybe he doesn't care about me_

_No that can't be right he wouldn't ask me out if he thought that._

_But then why?_

As she kept walking and thinking with every thought she kept making herself feel more and more depressed. before she knew it she was at the bathhouse.

"Ooff"

* * *

"Naruto" Gwen said depressed as she looked up and the back down

"Sorry Gwen let me help you up" Naruto said offering his hand

"Thanks" still sounding depressed

"What's wrong Gwen?" Naruto asked knowing something was wrong with the sound of Gwen's voice

"It's nothing" Gwen replied while looking down

"Come on Gwen you can tell me" Naruto replied back

"It's ok Naruto I'm fine" She said

"Ok but if you want to talk I'm here" Naruto said before starting to walk away

As Naruto was walking away Gwen was thinking of a way to ask him.

"Naruto" a very softly voice said that was hard to hear but he did

Naruto turned around and started to walk back to Gwen

"Ya what is it Gwen?" Naruto ask when he reached her

..."Come on Gwen you can tell me what's on your mind"

"Why" Gwen said softly while looking down

"Why what?" Naruto said

..."listen Gwen if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't help you

"WHY DON'T YOU FUCK ME LIKE YOU DO WITH LINDSAY AND BRIDGETTE" Gwen shouted as she was on the verge of crying

"Shhhh not so loud. Also I didn't fuck you like I do with them is because they are more forceful and I didn't think you wanted to" Naruto said as he cupped her left cheek gently noting how soft it was

Gwen started to cry. Not because Naruto didn't think she was ugly, Not because he didn't care. He did care and he was thinking of her and her feelings.

"Hey come on now no need to cry. Your too beautiful to cry" Naruto said as he cupped both of her cheeks and wipped away the tears that started to fall as well as to make her look at her.

Gwen pull Naruto into a hug. They stayed like this for what seemed like for ever until Gwen pushed to get a little separation and said

"Take me"

"What" Naruto said with a shocked face

"I said take me right here and now" Gwen said with a determined look on her face

"Are you sure? I mean we don't need to rush into it if you don't want to" Naruto said still caressing he cheeks

"Yes" was the only thing Gwen said before pulling Naruto into a ferocious kiss

As the where kissing Naruto could hear people coming and led Gwen to the opposite side of the bathhouse. when they got over Gwen quickly got on her knees and pulled Naruto's towel down and saw Naruto's dick and all it's glory.

"You have 25 minutes to get ready before the challenge starts. Any one not there will get a penalty" Chris said over the loud speaker

"We can only do a quickie Gwen" Naruto said as he groaned

"I know" Gwen said as she was pumping him and playing with her cunt to get it ready for Naruto's shaft

"Gwen why don't you try sucking on my..." Naruto never got to finish the sentence because Gwen was way ahead of him

"Oh god Gwen that fells...so good" Naruto said as he looked down to see her bobbing her head. He grabbed her head and shoved his shaft as far as it could go down her throat and said "Gwen I can't hold it any more" and with that he shot his load down her throat,

Gwen was a little surprised by the amount his was cuming but happily drank it all.

"Now for the fun part" Gwen said as she got up and braced herself onto the bathhouse with spread lags

Naruto didn't need a hint on what she wanted. He aligned his shaft with her hole and asked if she was ready but instead of getting an answer he got his cock buried into her cunt all the way to the base.

"Oh god Naruto you don't know how much this means to me" Gwen moaned out as she was thrusting her hips back and forth on his cock

"Ah Gwen you are so tight" Naruto said as he took a grip on her hips and started to thrust making her moan out even loader than before

"Gwen if you don't be quite people will hear us" Naruto said has he kept thrusting enjoying the tightness as well as trying not to cum

"I can't help it Naruto you fell so good" Gwen said

EEEEK Gwen squeaked as Naruto lifted her making her wrap her arms and legs around him as he pounded in her now drenching pussy

"Oh god Naruto I think I'm going to cum" Gwen said on the verge to cuming

"Me to" Naruto groaned out as they both came right after he said that

"That was great. Now let me clean that up and then i'll get cleaned as well" Gwen said before she licked his dickclean and then skipped to the bathroom to get cleaned off

"You do realize you have 10 minutes right!" Naruto shouted out

"Now I do" Gwen said as she closed the door behind her

_'Man these girls are going to be the death of me' _Naruto thought to him self

* * *

**Time skip**

"Campers are you Ready for today Extreme Impact Challenge" Chris said all pumped up

"We are ready" Owen said back just as enthused as Chris was

"in coming" Chris said as he chucked a can at Gwen's face but Naruto caught it and handed it to her getting a blush from her in the process because she was remembering of their interaction not to long ago

"Campers this is break feast" Chris said as he still passed out the can of beans

"No break feast is crapes, croissants and even Chef's burnt eggs" Heather said

"Hey it could be worse he could have given us nothing. Thanks man" Naruto said as he waved his can to Heather

"Whatever" Heather said as she quickly looked away which she was supporting a blush before taking a glance at Naruto which didn't get by Chris and a few campers

"Beans, beans their good for your heart the more you the more you ya.." before Owen could finish he god hammered in the head by a flying can

"todays challenge is survival. We're going hunting" Chris said holding up a paintball gun

"Isn't that a paintball gun" Harold ask while pointing to it

"Why yes Harold it is" Chris said before pointing it to him and shot him making Harold double over

"So we won't be hunting anything" Bridgette said not really caring

"Negatory. This is the first ever paintball dear hunt. I'll announce the teams in the woods. Sooo finish breaky

* * *

**Time skip**

"Now for the teams break downs" Chris said showing the guns and a crate

"The Killer Bass hunters are Harold, Geoff and Bridgette with bass blue paint" after he chucked the guns to them

"The ones using orange paint are the Gopher Hunters Lashawna, Owen, Beth and Lindsay" as Chris did the same to them

"You will also get these cool glasses as well as this wicked camo cap" Chris said as he pointed to both

"The rest of you are now dear" Chris said as he point to the groups

...

"Here are your antlers, noise and little white tail" Chris said holding them up before turning around and waving his ass at everyone

"Ya right I'm not wearing that" Heather said

"There's no way I'm a dear" Duncan also commented

"Take these off and your team is toast" Chris said as he put a set on Duncan

"Hehe" Owen laughed

"What are you looking at" Duncan said to Owen

"Oh nothing Bambi" Owen said back before snapping Duncan's tail

"You better watch it" Duncan snapped back

"You will be hunting the other team's dear good luck heh" Chris said excitedly

* * *

**Time skip Killer bass**

"At least we get a head start" Courtney said

"I don't know about ya'll but I'm out of here" DJ said before getting on all fours and prancing away like a dear leaving most of them slacked jawed

* * *

**Gophers **

"This might bee the lamest thing I ever done in my life" Gwen said as she trudged with the group that included Heather and Trent

"Are you coming?" Gwen asked as she saw Heather sitting on a stump filing her nails

"Wouldn't that be against the rules" Gwen said

"Do you see a rules book person anywhere. Worry about you own problems" Heather said as she kept filing her nails

* * *

**Killer bass**

"And break" Harold said before smiling and putting on the glasses to protect their eyes

Bridgette wasn't feeling in the hunting mood and dropped her gun

"You do realize this is pretend right and it's just paint. So say if you hit Heather" Harold said

"Wait Heathers a dear" Bridgette said getting out of her funk really quick after hearing that

* * *

**Somewhere in the woods**

"man this is too easy" Naruto said as he hid but heard that the hunters where now on the prowl

* * *

**Beth and Lindsay**

"Man we are back where we started" Beth said between breaths

"Where were you?" Heather said a little annoyed

"Were we suppose to find you?" Beth asked

"Does alliance mean anything to you?" Heather replied back

"Not really" Lindsay said under her breath

"What was that" Heather snapped back

"Nothing" Lindsay said looking away

* * *

**Owen**

Owen was stalking DJ but blown his cover when started to fart and DJ got away. Owen found him again but got scared when a snake slithered up on him and he blown his cover once again.

* * *

**Beth**

"Here I hope you know what I had to go through to get these" Beth said as she handed them to Heather

"There's like 11 chips in her." s_niff "_And these are barbecue see if they have pickled chips" Heather said as she held out the bag to Beth before dropping it

"No" Beth said after she thought about it

"What did you just say" Heather said in distaste

"Take it back" Heather said in a demanding tone

"No" Beth replied

"TAKE..IT..BACK" Heather said in a more demanding tone

"No I'm tired of being your slave. Now if you'll excuse me I have a challenge to win" Beth said leaving Heather by her self

"Ooff, who ever you are so not cool" Heather shouted before getting hit again with a paintball

* * *

**Owen**

Owen finally had DJ where he wanted him and that was cornered. As DJ got ready to get pelted with paint instead of feeling pain he heard a click and knew what it meant. That Owen

was out of paintballs. Owen got worried when DJ started to walk towards him before getting thrown off the edge of the cliff that was for the first challenge

* * *

**Beth**

"Hey Beth" Heather shouted alerting Beth's pray to her location

"Oh I had her" Beth whined

"We have been thinking and we will give you a second chance" Heather said

"Really what do I have to do?" Beth asked

"All you have to do is take back the 'n' word no" Heather explained

"what if I don't want to?" Beth asked again and so both of then got in to a argument that lasted for roughly 5 min before Heather got hit in the head with paint

"Ooo sorry about that" Leshawna said as she came to see who she hit

"Give me your gun give it" Heather demanded Beth to give her gun to her

"Oh charley horse" Heather said before falling courtesy of Beth shooting her in the leg

* * *

**Duncan**

Duncan was walking towards the stream fully un aware that he was being watched by Owen. As Duncan was taking a drink Owen was lining his shot but alas his cover was blow again courtesy of his farts

* * *

**Naruto**

"Ahhh this is the life" Naruto said as he picked a spot under a tree that gave off some light but not to much to make you hot

"I wonder what the other campers are doing" as he thought of what they might be doing

"What are you doing"

* * *

**Gwen and Trent**

"So Gwen how is being with Naruto it must be bad with him having other girls that you have to challenge all the time" Trent said trying to get some information on him

"No it's quite the opposite actually" Gwen said as she got a thoughtful look in her eyes

"Oh _really _care to elaborate a little?" Trent asked

"Not really" Gwen said before walking away leaving a gob smacked Trent behind

* * *

**Courtney and Naruto**

"What are you doing" Courtney said as she saw Naruto laying out relaxing

"What does it look like" Naruto replied

"Come on we got to keep moving" Courtney said as she pulled Naruto up but pulled to hard and he accidentally fell and they got tangled up

"Nice now we are tangled way to go" Naruto a little annoyed

"Hey if you weren't being lazy _we _wouldn't be in this mess" Courtney said

"Well excuse m.." Naruto was about to finish when Chris announced that he wanted every camper back a camp

* * *

**Time skip camp**

"Stealing food form Chef, doing a little cheating and lack of paint produced. There is only one thing I have to sat and this is. That was awesome how you guys opened fire on your own team. Great for TV guys" Chris said as he gave props for how it went down

"Hey where is Naruto and Courtney" Harold asked before getting nudged and pointed in the direction they where in by Sadie

"Oh this is too good" Gwen said as she saw both there displeasure

"Can we take these off now" Naruto said

"Sure go ahead" Chris said as he enjoyed their misfortune while it lasted

"Now as I can see 2 of you nope 3 of you got hit while none of the Bass got hit so I don't have to say who has to meet me at the campfire ceremony

* * *

**Campfire Ceremony**

"Campers you have done really bad except for the part of fire on your own team. Beth way to go and stand up for your self. Owen tough break man you just couldn't keep your farting down. Now when I call your names come up and collect you marshmallow Heather, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Leshawna, Lindsay and Beth so no one get eliminated for today"

"What but some one has to be" Heather said as she pointed to Beth

"Hey I make the rules and what I say goes" Chris said giving Heather he own look that she was giving him

"Fine, whatever" Heather said as she stormed off

* * *

**Docks**

What will happen next? Who will be eliminated? Will there be another no elimination. Stay tuned and fined out on **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND**

* * *

Why didn't I eliminate some one today well that is because it would cut the episodes down by one and we wouldn't have a finished first season


	11. Food and Games

WOW just checked out to see how my story is stacking up with the others and found that I'm in first place. Thank you for liking my story

I also have got questions on if Naruto will be having chakra and the answer is now. He will be a normal kid

Also if some of you ar wondering when we will get to know his past well that will happen at the end of the first season

Now on with the story

Welcome to another episode of **TOTAL DRAM ISLAND. **Last time on total drama island the campers got a chance to go hunting, but not real animals. They got a paintball gun filled with paint balls and some sweet gear. Half of them where dear while others where hunters. The campers that where dears had to survive till I said it was over. Beth finally stood up for her self and shot heather which turned into a paint war. Also right near the end Naruto and Courtney got tangled and at the end had to walk all the way beck to camp he. Probably my favorite part was when Heather got pissed that Bath didn't get voted off. What will happen between them? What will happen to Beth when her team finds out she took something off the island. Stay tuned to find out on **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND.**

* * *

All the campers where sleeping well that was until Duncan jumped out of bed and started doing push-ups and when he went down he took a whiff of something bad. And what did he find when he looked down. It was one of Harold's dirty underwear.

Gasp "huh" Duncan said in a disgust voice which in turn made every one in the cabin wake up and start laughing at him

"Not cool Harold man not cool" Duncan said as he gestured with one of his arms in a no sign

"Those are not mine" Harold replied trying to deny it

"Oh right you are always leaving your stuff lying around

"It's true man I see it all the time" Naruto said

"Mmmmm come back and lay down Naruto I need my pillow" some one said next to him under the covers

"Ya come back and sleep" another voice

"Who the hell is that" Duncan yelled

"No need to yell" the person said as she moved from under the covers

"Ya" said the other person who poked their head out as well before going back in

"Bridgette? What the hell are you doing here? In our cabin no less?" Geoff asked

"What do you think I am doing I am sleeping with my man as well as Gwen because she was too tired of what we all did last night" Bridgette said

* * *

**Flashback**

Gwen was walking back to her cabin when she was stopped by someone calling for her

"Hey Gwen, Gwen!" Bridgette shouted as she was running to catch up with here

"What's up Bridge?" Gwen asked when Bridgette caught up to her

"How...how...give me a second" Bridgette said between breaths trying to catch her breath

"Ok I'm good" Bridgette said when her breathing returned to normal

"What was it you wanted to as me?" Gwen said standing there looking at her

"How was it with Naruto" Bridgette said earning a blush from Gwen

"I don't know what you are talking about" Gwen said as she folded her arms and looked away

"Oh really" Bridgette said sarcastically

"Yes really" Gwen said starting to get nervous

"So I guess the sounds of moaning and panting was Heather?" Bridgette said as she leaned in towards Gwen with her hands on her hips still prying at Gwen to get the answer she wanted

"As a matter a fact it was her" Gwen said doing the something as Bridgette except she still had her arms crossed

"So I guess if I asked Naruto he would say the same thing?" Bridgette said as she straightened her self up

"Yes, yes he would" Gwen said

"Ok I'll go ask him" Bridgette said

As Bridgette was walking to the boys cabin you could see a little smirk on her face. She held up her hand and counted down 3...2...1

"Ok, ok I'll tell you!" Gwen shouted chased after Bridgette

"So how was it" Bridgette asked as she turned around to face Gwen. Still with a smirk on her face

"It was amazing" Gwen said with a blush on her face

"Was he hitting you in all the right places" Bridgette said teasing a little but trying to get as much info as she could

"Oh god yes, even though he was my first it felt like I was getting fucked on a fluffy cloud" Gwen said as her blush was getting darker by the minute

"How would you like to do a three some?" Bridgette asked out of the blue

"W..w..what?" Gwen asked a little shocked

"You know me, you and _Naruto_?" Bridgette said as she sung out Naruto's name

W..wha...what? I d..don't think he w..would want th..that" Gwen stuttered out still in shock at what Bridgette said

"Well why don't we ask him" Bridgette said as she grabbed Gwen's hand leading her to the boy's part of their cabin as well as getting protests all the way to the door

_Knock, knock, knock_

They waited for a bit until they heard someone coming who opened the door

"Hey Bridge finally decided to leave Naruto for me?" Geoff said smugly as he leaned up against the door

"As if, is Naruto here?" Bridgette said as she rolled her eyes

"Come on Bridge he's like fucking other girls Bridge and one of them is in on our opponents side" Geoff said not knowing that Gwen was another one who fucked Naruto

"Look it doesn't matter to you what happens between me and Naruto. Also is he here or not" Bridgette said getting agitated

"_Fine_, I'll go get him" Geoff said as she gritted his teeth

Bridgette was getting annoyed waiting for Naruto to come so she shouted out to him

"Hey Naruto are you coming or not" Bridgette shouted in an angry voice getting Naruto to trip a couple of times to get to the door

"_Hey_, Bridge what's up?" Naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head as he was nervous

"Don't hey me Naruto. I've been waiting for you for five minutes" Bridgette said still annoyed

"Well no one told me you where here. Why was someone suppose to?" Naruto said

_Sigh _"Yes Geoff was supposed to tell you but I guess he couldn't be trusted" Bridgette said

"So what did you want to ask me?" Naruto asked

"Oh right. Gwen wanted to know if you wanted to do a threesome" Bridgette said earning a surprised look from Naruto

"Is this true Gwen?" Naruto said as he looked at Gwen who was blushing madly while looking away

"It really wasn't my idea but if you want to I'm alright with it" Gwen said

"Then it's settled LET'S GO!" Bridgette said as she grabbed Naruto and Gwen, and stared to drag them through the camp towards the woods. After about 5 minutes of Bridgette dragging her two companions she stopped as both Naruto and Gwen sight in relief

"Thank god that is over" Naruto said as he had swirls in his eyes

"I know right" Gwen said as she sighed

"Oh stop and get undressed you two" Bridgette said as she helped Gwen and then ripped Naruto's clothes off

"Oh come on Bridgette did you really have to rip my clothes off" Naruto said as he stood there naked for both Gwen and Bridgette too see in all his glory

"You were taking to long" Bridgette said as she pushed him on the ground and pulled Gwen down so she could help with Naruto's dick as well as get horny enough that she wouldn't care about having Bridgette there

"Bridgette maybe you should take it easy" Gwen said before Bridgette shoved Naruto's dick into her mouth

"Mmmhmm" Gwen said when Bridgett stuffed her mouth with Naruto's magnificent dick

_Gasp _"You don't need to be so forceful Bridge" Gwen said after letting Naruto's dick go out of her mouth

"Mmmm why would want to do that" Bridgette said as licked Gwen's pussy getting deep in there to get the tasty necter

_Gasp _"Bridgette mmmm don't like mmm me there mmm it's mmmm dirty mmmm oh god" Gwen said btween the waves of pleasures Bridgette was sending her

_Slurp _"What are you talking about your so tast I don't think I'll let Naruto have it. Besides you need to get Naruto hard your losing ground talking" Bridgets said befor pushing Gwen back on to Naruto's dick making her suck his cock

"Oh god Gwen your so good i don't know if I can hold on much longer" Naruto said as he grunted in plesure that Gwen was giving him

"And Bridgette I might not give you plesure for what you said earlyer about me not having fun with Gwen's _tasty pussy _as you said" Naruto said before he unloaded his load into the unsuspecting Gwen as she chocked on his cum but quickly relaxed and started to gulp down his cum

"NOOOOOO Naruto you wouldn't do that to me you wouldn't let me not have that tasty milk would you" Bridgette said as she looked like a deer in front of head lights

"Oh I would I think I will do just that" Naruto as he just finished unloading his cum

"**NOOOO PLEASE NARUTO I SORRY**" Bridgette said as she pushed Gwen out-of-the-way and started to work him over but got stopped by Naruto who moved over and got Gwen into the doggy style and started to pound he good

"Oh god Naruto you are being so rough" Gwen said as she was being pounded harder than her first time which was yesterday

"**NOOOO PLEASE NARUTO I SORRY PLEASE , PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME**" Bridgette said as she crawled over to him and started to kiss him with vigor trying to get to his good side

"I don't know what do you think Gwen?" After Naruto said that Bridgette quckly turned to Gwen giving her a pleading look that looked very desprate and would do anything

I don't know either maybe we should just continue what we were doing" When Gwen said this Bridgette litterly went histerical and started to cry

"WHY! Why are you doing this to me" Bridgette said as she cried

"I think we took it too far" Naruto said as pulled out of Gwen to her displeasure

_Sigh_ "I guess so" Gwen said as she sat side ways

"Hey come on Bridge come here you can take this meat if you want" Naruto said as he crawled over to her and rapped an arm around her

"You _sniff_ mean _sniff_ it" Bridgette said as she whipped away the tears that where on her face

"Of course I do and I'm sorry for taking it too far" Naruto said before he started to play with Bridgette's breasts and her pussy earning a moan from her

"Well i guess I can for give you" Bridgette said before dominating Gwen and Naruto for the next 2 hours

* * *

**End Flashback**

"Good times good times let's do a quicky" Bridgette said but before Naruto could say anything over the speaker Chirs called everyone to the Mess Hall

"UUUGGGHHH he always ruins our fun" Bridgette whined a little

"Hey Naruto you want to help us teach Harold a lesson about leaving his stuff around" Duncan asked as they left the cabin

"Sure why not" Naruto said plainly

* * *

**Beach**

"Today's challenge will test your mind, team work and skills in the kitchen. You will be making a three course meal and will be served it to me. You will be appointing s head chef to lead your team so choose wisely" Chris said with intisipation on the six couse mean he was going to get and for free no less

* * *

**Mess Hall Killer Bass**

"Ok so what should our theme and what should we make should make?" Courtney said

"I can make a ramen that is out of this world for and appetizer and for theme we can make it around the world theme where we make different food from different countries" Naruto said

"Ok now we need the main course and a desert and we need a Head chef" Courtney said

"I can make a mean cannoli" Geoff said

"Ok now all we need is an a main course and head chef" Courtney said

"I call that I be named head chef" Harold said but got shut down as quick as he said it and only to have Geoff made head chef

"We can make a classic Hamburger" Naruto said as he started to go get the ingredients as well as Bridgette and DJ

* * *

**Confession stall**

" I had to take the lead we are one a losing streak people" Heather said

"Man this is going so sweet wait till I come home mom you'll be surprised" Naruto said after Heather left

* * *

**Screaming Gophers**

"Come one guys but some leg in it we need to beat those imbeciles" Heather said as she pointed to the other team

"Hey Naruto is on that team and he is not an idiot" Lindsay replied with a little attitude

"Oh and how would you know hmmm" Heather relied back

"Like I'm telling you" Lindsay said before going back to what Heather was forcing her team to make

* * *

**Time skip 10 min later Killer bass**

Naruto and the others where working hard on their assigned posts but then Duncan and the other guys started their move to each Harold a lesson. Duncan came in with sandwiches and shared them with every one on his team ut gave Harold a sandwich with a pair of his underwear in them.

"Ugh grow up guys" Harold said before DJ accidentally spilled water on him and he had to change. When he found a pair of underwear he put them on never knowing that there was hot sauce mixed with fire ants and after a few seconds you could hear a very load girly scream.

"Oh man that was hilarious" Geoff said as he held his sides

"No kidding man, no kidding" Duncan said as he chuckled

"Now that was hilarious dog" DJ said

* * *

**Screaming Gophers**

"Ok guys move it we got a challenge to win" Heather said in a demanding tone

"Who are you talking to like that" Leshawna spoke in a defensive tone

"I'm talking to all of you because you are all slacking" Heather bit back

"Oh I'm slacking? I'm only slacking because you made me cut pineapple and I told you how allergic I was" Leshawna said as she got up in Heather's face

"Back off getto queen and who care as long as it gets us the win I..don't...care" Heather said as she put emphasis on the last part

"Oh you will care when you get thrown into the freezer" Leshawna said before picking her up and chucking Heather into the freezer earning cheers from Beth and Lindsay while getting having Owen worry about what was to come when she got out

* * *

**10 minutes later Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers**

"Thanks alit you guy's now I have to wear this" Harold said as he walked in with his pajamas

"Oh man this is too good" Duncan said as he laughed with the others

"Hey Harold let me talk to you for a minute" Naruto said before having Harold follow to the back

"Come on guys we can do this" Leshawna said as she tried to rally her team because of how long it was taking to prepare the food

"I don't know if we are going to have enough time" Gwen said as she and Lindsay just burned the flambe

"Ok wer can work around this" Leshawna said as she started to get nervous

* * *

**Harold and Naruto **

"Listen at the end of this I need you to kind of make a seen when we leave ok and try hiding what i give you ok? Naruto said before actualy telling him why he had to come to the back

'Ok but why are we here?" Harold said in his lazy voice

"Look I know we are being mean on you but you have to pick up after your self" Naruto said

"Hey now you hav" But before Harold could say anything Naruto cut him off

"You and I both know that it is your stuff" Naruto said

_Sigh_ "Look make an effort ok? Here i took the liberty in washing a clean set for you oh and one more thing" Naruto said before he turned around and picked something up

"What is that" Harold said

"The guys are going to take all you close and leave you butt naked at the docks while you sleep" Naruto said before pour a mixture of water and flour over him and true to their words they played out the end scene

* * *

"Ok Guy lets see how you did" Chris said as he got ready for the food

First up was Naruto's team

"So what is the theme of this" Chris said as he looked at the soup

"It is foods from around the world" Naruto said as he handed Chris chop sticks

"Mmmm oh man this is the best noodle soup I have ever had what is it?" Chris asked as he started to devour it

"It's a secret recipe of Miso ramen" Naruto said before Chris asked for more but then got reminded that there were 5 more courses to go

"I give you a 10 out of 10" Chris said before passing the bowl back

"Next is the Classic Hamburger with fresh ketchup, pickles, lettuce and onions" Dj said as he settled the dish down

"Mmm I like how everything compliments each other mmm" Chris said as he took bite after bite

"I give you a 8 out of 10" Chris said before getting the last dish of theirs

"The last dish is a clasic Italian Dessert the cannoli" Geoff said as he placed it down and started to bite his nails

Mmmhmmm mmmhmmm This...is...good hehe man you guys out did your selves" Chris said before cleaning his fingers in his mouth

"I give you a 10 out of 10" Chris said excitedly

* * *

Now it was the KIller Bass's turn to shine but they really had nothing to shine about with their course

"Ok now for your opponents" Chris said as he looked at them and waiting for the food

"Well?"

"Uhh here you go" Leshawna said as she handed him the pineapple slices with sticks

'Hmm not what i expected but god 3 out of 10"

"Nnneeexxt" Chris chirped

"What the hell happend to the ribs!" was heard in the kitchen

"What do you mean you ate it. Oh hell no het your ass out there and give it to him

""Hmmm looks like the meat was cleaned off" Chris said as he checked a bone

"I think there is a piece on that rib right there" Owen said as he pointed to it

"Mmmhmm 6 out of 10" Chris said in delight

As Gwen and Lindsay brought over the flambe the where nervous as hell and when they git the reaction they didn't want from Chris trying it they knew they lost

"What the hell do you think you are doing" Came a voice that made the Gophers freak a little and then saw a totally blue Heather

"Hey heather here is a towel for you" Naruto said as he passed it to her

"I don't need your help and what the hell is this tiki doing here i didn't approve of this" Heather said as she was getting angrier and angrier by the minute

"I got that off Boney Island" Beth said

"The cursed place that I warned you not to take anything off it?" Chris said worried

""Ah I missed that part but I'll put it back" Beth said before quickly running out the mess hall heading to the Island

"Meet me at the camp fire Gophers and make your decision on who you want to be sent home" Chris said before walking out

* * *

**Campfire**

Every one was at the campfire. Well mostly every one Beth was still not there

"Gophers today was your worst day yet. I have to say that was the worst three course meal I had. Anyway when I call you come and get your marshmallow"

"Gwen, Trent, Lindsay Leshawna, Owen and Heather. Since Beth is probably still on the Island it doesn't matter anyways because she's out"

"Get rest and get ready for some _more _fun tomorrow heh" Chris said a little evilly

* * *

What will happen next? Will Beth get out of Boney Island? Is there any way to make me more pretty stay tuned and find out of **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND**


	12. update

hello my readers I know you wanted a chapter, but I just want to say that I am going to take a break from writing this story for a month or two till I just wanted to say that I am NOT quitting this story I am just just taking a short breather because I just got an A job and it's a little hectic with it so just be patient with me okay and thanks. also I am going to be redoing the other chapters into one and I'm just going to be writing two episodes per chapter thanks.

SORRY for the inconvenience

Bomertank


End file.
